


[electric boy]

by strata



Series: This Is The Future [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Androids, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strata/pseuds/strata
Summary: Activating unit...Installing memories...Running all sensory perceptions...Loading...Finalizing...Loading complete.Project NI-KI has been activated.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Series: This Is The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057751
Comments: 192
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **this fanfic is complete, i'm just letting everything sit for a while and will edit and post in parts. posting will be around this same time each week up until the tenth chapter. anyway, please let me know what you think of this! enjoy and happy weekend!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Electric Girl by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/1L27pEa3m0bYcU2nJBltU6?si=XaGGIAMRTDSzlgEmWwHAmw)  
>  this entire story was inspired by the full Electric Girl album, which I've compiled into a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MBxLMDIY4bZTXj4roghwV?si=OsIi_33rTAafoQd6wZtAbQ).**

> **From:** Jay (Park.Jongseong@belyft.com)  
>  **To:** Sunoo (Kim.Sunoo@belyft.com)  
>  **CC:** BLFT.Cybernetics.All, BLFT.Admin.All  
>  **Subject:** New Human Being® Test Subject
> 
> Good day,
> 
> I hope this email finds you well. I know you told me that you’ll be recuperating, so I haven’t been sending any progress updates of the test subjects we’ve had the past six months at all. I didn’t want to stress you out, I hope you understand. If you need the statistics though (Jake did mention that you’ve been complaining about the lack of emails), I can send them at your request. 
> 
> Anyway and to get to the point, seeing as your leave of absence is coming to an end and with your doctor sending the company a copy of your Fit To Work clearance as proof (it’s great that your respiratory system has stopped refusing your new electro-lungs, congrats), I’ve decided to give you an assignment. 
> 
> I’m giving you our newest Human Being®, Project NI-KI. Shipment is underway, you should get him Monday afternoon the latest—all paperwork has been processed so you can work at home. Just to highlight a few things about this version that we’ll need reports on:
> 
> \- We’ll be testing Project NI-KI out with our newest upgrade, EMOTION®. We’ve received feedback from the majority of our clients that although our models have retained the memories and mannerisms of their hosts, they lack feelings. We’re trying to fix that and the family of our NI-KI host has given us permission to use their model for beta-testing. 
> 
> \- EMOTION® add-ons we will focus on for now are JOY, LOVE, RAGE, and AFFECTION. To minimize accidents, we’ve sent you the upgrades in separately labeled containers but still, _a gentle reminder:_ please **do not** upgrade AFFECTION and RAGE at the same time. We don’t want a malfunction reminiscent of Project ICE (I'm looking at you, Jake). Just stick to one add-on at a time. 
> 
> \- We have consent to let Project NI-KI experience an uncontrolled environment **except** if he’s on the RAGE add-on. I will have to ask you to take the model out and do testing in various social settings. Don’t worry, it’s all expense-paid and credits will be sent to you on a daily basis during the course of this project, so you’re covered. 
> 
> I’m expecting the usual, with reports on a daily basis and as needed. Any bugs need to be reported **immediately**. You are, of course and as you know, not allowed to modify Project NI-KI’s coding. Any changes to it will require our IT team via the BELYFT Support Central. For any questions and concerns, don’t hesitate to send me a message. 
> 
> Thanks,  
>  **Park Jay**  
>  Team Leader  
>  _Host Integration, Cybernetics_

“So that’s what you are.”

Sunoo absently scratched at a portion of the scar that ran from the middle of his chest down to a little above his stomach as he looked at the Human Being® lying in a huge crate in the middle of his living room. The wound was itchy as hell, his doctor having told him that it was going to take a while for his muscles to heal around his newly-installed lungs. He wasn’t supposed to scratch it, but whatever. It wasn’t important at the moment. His focus should be this: 

Sunoo should’ve really checked his email over the weekend. 

If he’d done so, he could’ve complained to Jay that he wasn’t in the mood to work just yet. Then this new Human Being® wouldn’t be here, waiting to be tested. It wasn’t the best way to wake up after an all-nighter with Sunoo thinking he had some time off left before work. 

But realistically speaking, Jay would’ve pushed back anyway. Sunoo had been gone for six months after all thanks to his stupid lungs giving up on him. Just the thought of how it had shut down made Sunoo remember the pain of gasping for breaths but getting no relief, and he shuddered at the memory, deciding he didn't want to think about what that had been like right now. He had nightmares nearly every night because of it, so on one hand, maybe work was actually going to be helpful, would give him something else to focus on and tire him out enough for a dreamless sleep...

Hopefully. 

Sighing, Sunoo proceeded to rummage around the smaller box that came with the crate shipment. Clothes, shoes, EMOTION® containers... _ugh,_ where was the memo? Turning back to his computer, Sunoo laughed at the sight of the paper clip icon—of course the memo was on the email. He’d been gone six months all right; he wasn’t normally such a scatterbrain and would’ve thought to check the email first. 

**Attachment (1)**  
Downloaded PNI-KI.txt file.   
Project NI-KI   
**password:** Nishimura Riki

_Please handle with care, property of BELYFT Human Robotics Inc._

Opening the panel on his inner arm and typing in his code on the onscreen keyboard with quick fingers, Sunoo rummaged around the box again, finding the cord he was looking for. Making sure he was successfully logged in to the encrypted company server instead of his personal home connection, he proceeded to plug one end of the cord to the port just right behind his ear and the other on Project NI-KI, same opening and same spot. He felt the electric thrum as he connected with the Human Being® model by his feet just before a man’s voice greeted him. 

_Welcome back, Sunoo-yah. Your connection is secure and has been verified._   
_What can I do for you today?_

He kind of missed this, Sunoo was going to admit it, and it was despite his moment of laziness earlier. Six months of trying to get his body to accept robo-lungs was no easy feat, and he hadn’t been paid a single cent for it too. Smiling at the ceiling even though technically, the voice wasn’t coming from any part of it at all, he replied to the company VR assistant LANDER™ with a command. 

“Initiate connection with Human Being® Project NI-KI for activation.”

_Accessing Project NI-KI..._   
_Access 100% complete._   
_Systems initializing..._   
_Command sequence loading..._   
_Running full system scan... all functions normal._   
_Unit ready for activation, please provide password to commence._

“Nishimura Riki.”

_Activating unit._   
_Installing memories..._   
_Running all sensory perceptions..._   
_Loading..._   
_Finalizing..._   
_Loading complete._

_Project NI-KI has been activated._

Sunoo felt another thrum, and this time it was stronger. And then, as if breaking the surface after being submerged in water for too long, the model inside the box gasped as it sat up with hands holding onto the edge of its container. It was panting as its head moved from side to side frantically, disoriented and not quite sure what was going on. Sunoo grinned and pulled at the cord that connected him to his Human Being®, drawing its attention to him. 

_Brown eyes. Bleached-blonde hair. Pale skin._

**Project NI-KI** : host name _Nishimura Riki,_ was live. 

“Hello Niki-ssi. My name is Sunoo.”

He bowed his head in courtesy, still smiling.

“It's nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Be Alright by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5PGlOJxk3Y9fw1gLxddLz1?si=zQ_hRtHcSue9q64Yn5Z-EA)**
> 
> **Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Sunoo was already halfway through all the email updates he’d missed by the time the end credits began rolling, Project NI-KI having just finished watching what was jokingly called the “orientation” video: a ten-minute introductory commercial of sorts that answered majority of the questions a Human Being® model usually had upon first waking up. It was for mandatory viewing but, far from being just a type of FAQ, the other reason it was a required watch was because it also served as a masked test. 

Post the activation stage and via what was called an Early FEB Detection (with FEB standing for Fault-Error-Bug), Human Being® models went through a Concentration Intensity (CI) screening. Using a point system of 1 to 10, data was collected as the model watched the video to observe if its CI was more machine-like with a score of 1 – 3.82 / 7.47 – 10, or if it leaned towards man and, therefore, acceptable at the 3.83 – 7.46 range. 

During the course of scanning one update after another, Sunoo noted with relief that Project NI-KI’s coding was running smoothly with an average CI score of 5.32: the model fidgeted and shifted in its seat, looked at himself and his surroundings, and even glanced back multiple times to look at Sunoo himself—a pretty good start, thank Android. If it had been any other score outside the valid range that would’ve required him to submit a Support Ticket, Sunoo and his model would have to go through an R/R, something that had happened only once before with his co-worker Jake and the infamous Project ICE. 

Sunoo still remembered that assignment of course, as did everybody: it had been a frustrating time for everyone as the model errors that needed fixing ended up being handled by the entirety of the Cybernetics team and beyond, not just Electrical and IT as was usual for Rewire/Reset. Even Corporate HQ Admin had gotten involved, something that added to the strain because it meant they began meddling: issuing orders and impossible deadlines left and right, breathing down everyone’s necks to ensure things were getting done, and reprimanding people whenever new problems cropped up. At first, it had been a mystery why the project was given the type of attention it did up the chain of command, but while everybody else wondered to this day, Jake ended up sharing the reason to Sunoo despite its confidential nature months ago.

The deal was, Project ICE’s host was actually the company’s biggest client, Park Sunghoon, who also happened to be BELYFT’s leading supplier of organically-grown synthetic body parts. According to a secret contract or so Jake said, anything less than a 99.7% project success on the Human Being® model meant for Mr. Park would mean a complete supply pull out on their host’s end.

“Now imagine,” Jake had told an only partly interested Sunoo at the time, his officemate’s eyes darkened by sleepless nights and vending machine coffee—two of overtime’s bestest friends. “Where else will we get organic body parts, from ESM? No way. It’ll be the end of BELYFT should Park Organics stop manufacturing for us.” 

Such a prospect was sure to be an economical blow: BELYFT was the largest in the industry and the market after all, providing jobs to millions of people from all walks of life. If its reputation was to be tarnished and cause a drop in sales as a result and because of a quality decline on Human Being® models due to less than stellar body parts, layoffs were going to happen and eventually, there would be massive unemployment. 

“So on your next project, check your host’s profile. Our friends from IT will be glad to hack the Admin Mainframe for you, if only to _not_ have a repeat of Project ICE.” Jake gave him a solemnly haunted look. “If the host’s a big shot, people around here tend to move and work much more quickly and efficiently.”

“But what about the VR and the firewalls?”

Jake had rolled his eyes at his question, looking up at the ceiling in distaste. Being the main point of contact for and head of Project ICE during its entire testing meant he was the one the company Virtual Reality Assistant talked to the most, endlessly pestering him with its pleasantly neutral voice for updates and reports. 

“Don’t worry about it; we’ve figured out a way around the firewalls so it’s fine.”

To Sunoo’s knowledge, Project NI-KI’s host didn’t seem to be as high profile as Project ICE’s had been, but even without knowing for certain, he was a perfectionist. He wasn’t going to give any less than 100% on his Human Being® whether he was of low class origin who’d saved up all his life to insure a backup body for himself, or even their company’s CEO himself. That was just the way Sunoo worked. 

Gently closing the email window on the panel on his arm, Sunoo’s eyes met Project NI-KI’s own gleaming ones, and he noted the outline of his model’s irises as it glowed a bright neon blue, a sign of the host’s _Distress._ A glance on Sunoo’s arm revealed a rising panic according to the data being gathered real time. _Right._ It was time for explanations. 

“Niki-ssi, I know it’s a lot to take in, but I hope you remain calm. I’m here for you as your Integrator every step of the way.” Sunoo straightened and began approaching slowly, noting the sideward tilt in his model’s head akin to a curious puppy who was seeing something for the first time. “I know you may have other questions and I—” 

“You’re my what?”

It was the first time Project NI-KI had spoken since activation, and his voice was low and calm—a complete opposite of his vitals which resembled a distortion of lines. It surprised Sunoo a bit, and although he hadn’t been expecting anything, it was a bit jarring: how well-suited his model’s voice was to his physical appearance. What an odd thought... Sunoo brushed it off. It was office hours for the love of Siri, he had to focus here. Having paused on his way closer when the Human Being® spoke, he addressed the question with a professional smile. 

“Integrator.”

Another head tilt. It was becoming kind of cute, and Sunoo didn’t use _that_ word often, being quite an expert in all cute things. He stifled a larger smile, an amused one. There were a few seconds of silence after his reply... of note since that was twice in a row now. Come to think of it, the vitals were probably delayed too; maybe Project NI-KI wasn’t even panicking anymore. Information Processing Delay... this had to be noted and fixed, although it wasn’t a bug, probably just an outdated software, a new one released between IT installation and shipment that the model didn’t get since it had to be offline during the latter process. It was a normal occurrence, as improvements were released all the time. 

“What’s an… Integrator?”

Sunoo already had the same cord of earlier in hand, showing it to the model. “Can we do something first? There’s a lapse between my replies and your reactions of about,” he glanced at his arm and on a flashing value before looking back up. “Four point four seconds. We’ll just need to do an update.”

Again, another several seconds of silence. Project NI-KI’s brows furrowed but he nodded to give his consent. At least the CONFUSION String seemed a-ok based on his model’s reactions. Also, the glow in the model’s eyes had receded by now, vital stats stabilizing to a state of near-calm. Definitely an IPD then, the pesky little thing. It was like talking to someone using those smartphones that were the rage in the 00’s, ones that utilized crappy wireless network signals which failed half the time, but now with improved Wireless backed up by new-age fiber optics, communication of all sorts was much faster whether it was a call, an installation, or a simple email. The IPD could easily be resolved using the second.

_Connection detected._   
_You are currently plugged in with Project NI-KI._   
_What would you like to do Sunoo-yah?_

“Check for IPD updates and install on Project NI-KI. Also check all possible software updates right after, and do the same.”

_Would you like a log of the IPD results for your Day Zero report, Sunoo-syah?_

Of course he did. There was a reason VR Assistant LANDER™ was the best of them all. “Yes. Create Day Zero email draft and attach all relevant information gathered today.”

_Email Draft created._   
_Attachments pending until Day Zero closes and all raw data gathering completes by 23:59._   
_Please go over all aspects of the report before sending._   
_Checking available updates..._   
_There are three IPD updates available._   
_Installing 1 of 3..._   
_Installing 2 of 3..._   
_Installing 3 of 3..._   
_Installation complete._   
_No other updates available at this time._

_Is there anything else you’d like to do Sunoo-yah?_

Sunoo grinned. “Send Jake an email with subject _Guess who’s back,_ body _See you soon._ That’s everything, initiating disconnect.”

_Email sent successfully._

_Thank you and have a good day Sunoo-yah._

Reaching for one end of the cord that connected Integrator and Human Being® model, Sunoo was startled by the hand that suddenly encircled his wrist, making him pause in his movements. The outline on Project NI-KI's irises were starting to become a bright neon blue again—and with the IDP updated, this was definitely a real time reaction to stress, but caused by what? 

“Niki-ssi?” 

But then all Project NI-KI did was very slowly run his palm down and on the back of Sunoo’s hand, slowly guiding his fingers behind his head, toward the hair on his nape. Sunoo’s breath got caught in his throat, the blonde strands tickling his skin. It was soft because it was real, having come from the dead body of the host himself. 

“This is supposed to feel good. I like the hair on the back of my neck played with.” 

The model's eyes were _flashing,_ his gaze far off— _Distress Level 65%,_ the panel on Sunoo’s arm flashed in yellow as a warning. 

“But I feel nothing, and even when your fingers brushed the back of my ear where I also like to be touched, I only knew you were touching me there but... nothing.”

_Distress Level 78%_

The warning had turned orange, and Sunoo swallowed. He had no choice but to deactivate in case Project NI-KI went berserk. Even with the IPD, perhaps it would’ve been a better idea to explain who he was first as an Integrator before the update. _Ugh._ This had happened to Sunoo before and multiple times, and although it wasn’t going to be a hassle like an R/R, a Full Decode on the model was likely. Hopefully, the LOGIC String was working as well as the CONFUSION one should he try to reason out, or else, Sunoo’s Day Zero report was going to contain ugly things that were most likely going to spell out trouble for IT and Electrical, beginning with the question: _why is our model violent and not up to standards?_

_Distress Level 82%_

“If you let me go, I can do something about it. It’s what I’m here for as your Integrator, to make you feel again.”

Project NI-KI’s eyes met his own like earlier, but this time their gazes held, and Sunoo could almost feel the struggle between man and machine as he watched the light in the model’s eyes lessen and brighten in intensity rapidly, erratically. 

_Distress Level 96%_   
_Distress Level 84%_   
_Distress Level 88%_   
_Distress Level 98%_   
_Distress Level 90%_   
_Distress Level 89%_   
_Distress Level 93%_   
_Distress Level 99%_

_No._ Sunoo was going to try one more time, and then it was a Deactivation. This kind of stress was bad for and damaging to the host. 

“I’ll need you to trust me, Niki-ssi. Let me remind you how it feels like—will you let me?”

The pause before Project NI-KI finally blinked, head nodding in consent, felt like lightyears. Sunoo breathed a huge sigh of relief internally as he retrieved his hand, and turning around, he rummaged around the box earlier where clothes and other Human Being® necessities were, finding what he needed. He held out two identical chips triumphantly as he turned back around, although he nearly jumped back at finding Project NI-KI standing and leaning forward and down slightly, staring intently at him. 

“Wh–what is it?”

This Human Being® was acting very strangely... perhaps they needed to go through the CURIOSITY String because this was a bit too much. If curiosity killed cats, maybe it would put an end to models like Project NI-KI too, if left unchecked. 

“Is something wrong, Niki-ssi?” 

They were nearly nose-to-nose when Project NI-KI answered in a deadpan voice. 

“You’re very pretty for a guy.”

Sunoo felt himself bristle, but more amused than annoyed, he allowed himself to laugh. There were worse things than being called out on his features, like homicidal tendencies. He’d had a model like that before, and being held hostage by it for nearly fifteen hours had to be one of the worst highlights in Sunoo’s career. 

“So are you. And here, this is an ESP Override.”

Project NI-KI blinked again, straightening, doing that adorable head tilt one more time. 

“A what?” 

The head tilt was growing on Sunoo, and he wondered if it was a machine thing, or if this was embedded in the host as one of his mannerisms back when he had his Transient Body. 

“An Extra Sensory Perception Override. You put it on the second slot right there, behind your ear.” 

He reached up and pushed the rectangular chip in on the designated spot, a part of it not going through since it was meant not to with its small switch button. 

“Click it twice to turn it on, once to turn it off. We’ll be using it so you can experience what I’m experiencing as far as senses go, to familiarize you with them again.”

Putting the other chip on the slot behind his own ear, Sunoo smiled up at Project NI-KI and a little less professionally. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked this model and the host. Aside from giving him no problems on Day Zero, this host was the most human-like he’d encountered in the many years he’d worked as an Integrator. Had the company as a whole improved that much since he last worked?

Anyway. 

“Let’s turn it on together, Niki-ssi? On the count of three.”

Project NI-KI reached behind his ear, eyes intent on Sunoo, and as he breathed out _three,_ they pressed on the button at the same time twice. There were three consecutive beeps and a whirring sound from the model before—

Like earlier, Project NI-KI released a great gasp, stepping back, eyes widening as he took everything in. Sunoo raised both hands up in a pacifying manner, knowing how overwhelming it all was, to just suddenly feel his surroundings with all its sights, smells, sounds, tastes, and textures. Distress Level jumped from 20% back to 84% in a heartbeat— _not good._ Sunoo stepped forward, careful not to touch since it was most likely going to startle the model.

“Easy... it’s okay. Look at me Niki-ssi. _Look at me.”_

It took a while, but Project NI-KI eventually refocused and turned to look at Sunoo as was asked of him, eyes a neon blue in stress. Sunoo smiled reassuringly, slowly reaching out with a hand and keeping his voice level. 

“I’ll touch you, and you’ll feel a huge difference. I need you to relax, ok? Can you do that for me, Niki-ssi?”

Project NI-KI’s gaze traveled from his hand to his face then back, before he was opening his mouth to give his go ahead. 

“Ok.”

Sunoo nodded and slowly, starting with his fingertips, delved the digits on the side of the model’s head, underneath the silky hair behind his ear. A gasp, but this time it was a pleasant one as Project NI-KI stared at Sunoo with wide eyes that had dulled back to its original color. 

“I feel it.” 

The voice was still deadpan without the EMOTION® add-ons, but they were going to work on that later. They were going to do things one at a time. 

“Yes?”

His model nodded and closed his eyes at the question. 

“Yes.”

Smiling, Sunoo stepped closer and allowed his fingers and then his entire palm to caress Project NI-KI’s scalp until he reached the back of the model’s head where he played with the strands of short hair. He was rewarded with a purr. Chuckling, Sunoo made to pull away but wasn’t able to. And that was because a pair of arms reached out to him just then, pulling him close. Opening his mouth in shock as he was forced on his tiptoes, Sunoo couldn’t make a sound or utter a single word as he realized what the model was doing. 

Project NI-KI was hugging him. 

_Distress Level 0%_   
_Project NI-KI stabilizing..._

“Thank you, Sunoo-ssi.”

It was the first time a Human Being® thanked Sunoo for _anything,_ and taking a while to reply in his utter surprise, he freed the same hand of earlier and patted the back of Project NI-KI’s head, astounded. 

“You’re... you’re welcome.”

_Human Being® stabilized._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Headshot by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kZ1CXbkNgC2fTzAibdIjr?si=0a2d67B0T6KXnmE6AXYDYw)**
> 
> **I won't be available this weekend so I'm posting this chapter early. Please enjoy!**

“I need all of this on record but first LANDER™, please read the disclosure statement.”

_Good day Nishimura Riki-ssi._   
_Please know that any consent you give via your unique Voice Signature today is binding and will be treated as a physical signature. Would you like to proceed with capture?_

“Yes.”

_Permission granted._   
_Initiating Voice Signature Capture..._   
_Please proceed._

Sunoo was grinning at the now-dressed Project NI-KI seated across him on the lone couch in the room, the model’s stance an attempt at being casual though it was stiff as expected since the action wasn’t based on muscle memory—not yet. 

“Number one: you want the ESP Override turned on all the time starting today, and you want it turned on 24/7.”

The Human Being® before him nodded, and Sunoo had an inkling that if the EMOTION® add-on had already been upgraded and activated, Project NI-KI would’ve probably sounded impatient with his response. But then, since only Basic Strings were currently turned on, the model’s voice remained a low and even baritone, with no hint of feeling. 

“Yes, like I’ve said the first two times.”

Sunoo shrugged, ever patient. 

“As your Integrator, I highly suggest we delay Five-Sense Exposure to a later date, at least once you’ve settled in a little more on your new body. It’s still entirely up to you however, as the client. Are you sure?”

Project NI-KI’s gaze was unwavering. 

“I still want it turned on, so yes.”

“Ok then, Five-Sense Exposure will be enabled during the entirety of Integration. Next is number two: you want to do Host Share, even with the possibility of intrusion for both of us. We’re talking about my dreams, my emotions as they happen, some of my thoughts, actually almost everything else… are you sure about this too?” Sunoo tapped his temple with a finger, smile turning wry. “This isn’t a happy place, Niki-ssi.”

Project NI-KI mimicked the hand gesture, tapping on his own temple. 

“As far as I can tell, this isn’t either. Yes, I want Host Share too.”

Sunoo nodded. “Ok, Host Share will also be part of the Integration. We’re done, please include Niki-ssi’s Voice Signature Capture as an email attachment, LANDER™.”

_Voice Signature Capture file saved._   
_Attaching to Day Zero Email Draft..._   
_Attachment complete._

_You have one Priority Email, Sunoo-yah._

“I’ll read it later,” Sunoo replied offhandedly, watching Project NI-KI’s eyes as it followed his every gesture, the way he scratched at his chest and couldn’t seem to get his hands steady, always needing to touch something, _anything._ “You’re really sure about Host Share, Niki-ssi?”

Project NI-KI’s eyes were intent on his. “I want what you have.”

That established more than the required number of times, Sunoo retrieved the model’s cord again and plugged both of them in. An option that had never been on his arm panel before appeared on the notification bar, and he tapped on where it said **HS** as he flopped down beside Project NI-KI on the couch. 

“It’ll feel a bit weird at first... Host Share I mean. But you’ll know which thoughts are yours and which aren’t. Tell me if I’m being intrusive and I’ll do the same if I think you are, and then we disconnect if that’s the case. Is that ok?"

Project NI-KI had tilted his head to the side in his seat, staring at Sunoo for a few beats before he was nodding in reply. After that however, he didn’t turn away: he watched Sunoo’s face closely instead. Sunoo didn’t mind; it was probably the machine side absorbing and learning as it was designed to do. 

“Ready?”

“Yes Sunoo-ssi.”

“According to your records, you can call me Sunoo-hyung.’

“Then please call me Niki.”

“All right Niki-yah.”

The connection was established with a mechanical ping, and Sunoo slid his arm panel cover closed, turning to Project NI-KI whose eyes had narrowed. He itched to smoothen down the crease between his model’s eyebrows but refrained from doing so—it just didn’t fit such a handsome, morose face. After a while of silence, the model eventually spoke. 

“You’re… feeling discomfort. Here.”

Sunoo’s breath got caught in his throat as he felt Project NI-KI place a gentle palm over his chest. It was right above his healing surgical wound, over the shirt he was wearing, and it made him release a sharp exhale in disbelief. First was showing gratitude… now this. It was another first for Sunoo who had never connected with a Human Being® that was immediately able to identify how he felt. It took days, typically... this was becoming amazing and creepy at the same time, but easily explained: the model’s Personality Code was probably compatible with his. 

“I just had surgery to replace my lungs, that's why,” he explained, only noticing then how close they were. Sunoo swallowed before continuing. “It’s still healing.”

Project NI-KI’s hand was still where it was, unmoving, his gaze locked with Sunoo. And truth be told, it was almost intimate, made Sunoo’s heart race in nerves, thumping blood all over his body quicker than usual so that he could feel the mad rush in his veins. It didn’t help that Project NI-KI just did the head tilt again. He was rather handsome, wasn’t he?

“Your heart rate’s picking up. Am I... adding to your discomfort? I’m sorry.”

Sunoo laughed softly, shaking his head. Project NI-KI was full of surprises... was he really functioning on just his memories and Basic Strings? Because he was able to express gratitude and knew when to apologize. Sunoo had been gone only a while. Was this how much their technology had improved in such a short period of time?

Eventually, Sunoo couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Yes.” 

Very carefully, he encircled Project NI-KI’s wrist with his hand, moving it away from his chest and holding onto it instead. And then he squeezed just hard enough for it to be comforting, and Host Share registered his model’s surprise and familiarity: he understood the meaning of the gesture. 

“It’s all right though, Niki-yah. I’m here to help you connect everything again using your new body. If I don’t want something, I’ll let you know and you do the exact same thing. We’re partners in this, ok?”

Project NI-KI’s gaze was riveted on their joined hands, before he was slowly looking up at Sunoo again. It was hard to gauge his reactions because of a lack of feelings anywhere from his facial expression to his voice. 

“If I squeeze your hand back, will I hurt you?”

Sunoo couldn’t help but huff in amusement. His model was just too much. He couldn’t wait to get to the EMOTION® add-ons, make this host whole again with practice and Integration Completion. Being so considerate like this, the host Nishimura Riki had probably been a nice person when he was still alive and using his Transient Body. Sunoo took great care in shaking his head and laughing so as not to offend, a fond sort of affection growing inside him.

And this was only Day Zero. 

“You don’t have superhuman strength, if that’s what you’re thinking. Go ahead and do it.”

It was careful, the way Project NI-KI’s palm closed around Sunoo’s own smaller one. That and it was slow, _painfully slow._ The entire time, they just looked at each other: Sunoo with an encouraging smile and the model with his neutral expression. And then the pressure disappeared, Project NI-KI’s head doing the tilt. 

“Partners,” he repeated. “We’re partners.”

Sunoo grinned in affirmation and pulled his hand away, fingertips tingling at the loss. The model’s eyes followed the retreat of said limb but didn’t say anything, though Host Share was detecting something. At first, Sunoo couldn’t understand it but... _no wait..._ longing? 

_Holy shit._ Could it be…? 

“Niki-yah.” 

Sunoo’s heart was beating erratically inside his chest and worse than earlier, but this time in excitement as he spoke breathlessly. Right before his extended medical leave, BELYFT had been developing the WANT String. Was this it? Had they finally perfected it enough to add to a model’s code? If that was the case, why this was a milestone! Leaning forward, he gently touched Project NI-KI’s arm. 

“You want something Niki-yah. What is it?”

There was a long bout of silence. Host Share detected extreme hesitation, but Sunoo kept himself from saying anything, needing Project NI-KI to decide whether he wanted to speak up or not. Only then would it prove the existence of the String. 

Eventually, paired with slow movements, Project NI-KI took Sunoo’s hand in his again, making the air in Integrator’s electrolungs heave out in a single breathy whoosh. 

“I want to touch and be touched.”

_Admin Mainframe_   
_WANT String Beta Triggered!_   
_Model: Project NI-KI_   
_Integrator: Kim Sunoo_

_Add-on/s: None_   
_Host Share: Active_   
_ESP Override: Active_

_Syncing connections..._   
_Connecting to Integrator..._   
_Connecting to Project NI-KI…_   
_Syncing…_   
_Sync Complete._

_Initiating data tracking..._   
_Initiating realtime monitoring..._   
_Data tracking and realtime monitoring active._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Closer Together by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3e2HKsm7XGwYzUnUiSRFt2?si=H09bt81qS9yAz_Kjeef_FA)**
> 
> **I really thought I wouldn't be available to update today, but I am! So here's another chapter this week, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!:)**

Sunoo was eventually the one who initiated a Host Share Disconnect roughly an hour since the initial plug-in, unsettled by how perceptive Project NI-KI was towards him. It didn’t end with just feeling his discomfort due to his electro-lungs; Project NI-KI had sensed even his stray musings and responded as if Sunoo’s thoughts had been spoken aloud. The Integrator hadn’t ever had that happen before either, and it made him a little uneasy. 

“Yes Sunoo-yah, I grew up in a family that showed affection by touch.”

Thankfully, Sunoo’s excuse after those words had been replied to him following his unspoken thoughts were plausible. After all, the next step of Host Integration was a necessity for real: just like he’d done for every model ever made, he proceeded with little exercises that the entire Host Integration team fondly called _Machine Therapy,_ a process to help hosts become familiar with their new body. Although made in the likeness of their Transient Body, the synthetically-grown organic limbs a Human Being® had were still different from the original, and so models needed to relearn how each separate part worked not only on its own but as a whole, in conjunction with the other parts. 

“Lift your left arm forward… that’s it, and then your right foot… good, any difficulty in balancing?” 

“No.”

Project NI-KI’s eyes were intent on him as usual, something that was becoming the norm. Sunoo ignored the staring and alternated between checking the model’s stats from his arm panel to watching the way Project NI-KI’s body parts were moving. _So far, so good._

“Ok then, down and opposites next. Right arm forward, then left foot... which is your dominant side.” 

“Left.”

“Does it still feel that way?”

“Yes, I think so.”

They went through other exercises since it wasn’t just the plain act of moving limbs that they needed to check on. Movements in relation to accomplishing actions were important too: writing text using a pen, picking up a glass of water and guiding it to one’s lips, scratching the back of the head… most were mundane, every day things but were vital to making a host’s new body move as close to their Transient Body as possible. 

“Is it a normal habit for you to flex your fingers like that, or is something the matter?” 

Project NI-KI was combing his hair with one hand when Sunoo pointed out something that he’d been noticing, making the model pause and glance down at his right hand, which had stopped in the middle of doing said action. Looking up at him, Sunoo received a nod. 

“It’s a habit. People always call me out on it. I don’t feel anything wrong with my hands if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

One less thing to worry about, one of many truth be told. At least it looked like Project NI-KI’s muscle memory was coming back. Sunoo grinned as he nodded back, relieved that everything was going uphill so far. At the rate things were going, he had a lot of good stuff to put on his Day Zero report. 

“Good, just checking. Anything that feels weird, you have to tell me, all right?”

“I have something…” Project NI-KI had paused, eyes slowly refocusing back up where the comb was a little over his head. He stared at it for a while before meeting Sunoo’s patient gaze through the mirror he was in front of. “I don’t feel the stiffness from a shoulder injury I got as a kid.” 

The model rolled said limb in its socket as if in emphasis as he continued. “It’s supposed to be a lifelong thing, uncomfortable when the temperature’s cold like the ESP Override is telling me it is now, almost painful. But my left shoulder feels fine. It shouldn’t be.”

Narrowing his eyes and seeing Project NI-KI had stopped with fixing his hair all together, Sunoo took the comb away and put it aside, curious but too polite to ask why the model wanted to be in pain when this new body of his was perfect. 

“We can install the consequence of an injury in your System if you really want it. I’ll have to talk to my boss and IT so we can get it done. You did mention this before the procedure right? Is it in your file?”

Project NI-KI turned to him with realistic eyes that were devoid of emotion, and Sunoo took note of the neon blue hint showing through in those irises again. 

“Yes it is. I want it because it’s a reminder that I’m human. I don’t want to forget I still am.”

Sunoo nodded, reaching out slowly and placing a hand atop the model’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He didn’t smile, wanted Project NI-KI to know he understood and was taking what he’d just said seriously, because he did. Most people nowadays were more wires and microchips than flesh and bone, and not just in Transient Body. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Niki-yah, it’s ok, I get it. I actually only have this for work.” He raised his other hand and nodded at the arm panel he had been utilizing the entire time. “And the electro-lungs, well, it’s saving my life as we speak because it’s breathing for me, so it’s the only reason I have it. It’s a good thing that you don't want to forget being human despite the new body.”

Project NI-KI stepped forward just then and into Sunoo’s personal space, making the Integrator step back warily—but he didn’t get far, a pair of hands holding onto his arms and stopping him from moving away. 

“Then please don’t be afraid when I come close.”

Project NI-KI’s voice was dead of course, and the hair on the back of Sunoo’s neck prickled at the resulting delivery of what had been said so that he was unable to stop himself from reacting the opposite of what the sentence just told him _not_ to. It must have translated on his face, because from a dulling blue, the model’s eyes brightened to cerulean again. 

“I’m human and want to be human, but you’re afraid of me.”

Sunoo resisted the urge to flinch and barely succeeded. “I’m not—”

“You’ve been very careful and kept your distance right after Host Share. You’re treating me like a robot and not a boy, and I’m not comfortable with it. I’m not a machine, Sunoo-hyung."

Sunoo gaped at Project NI-KI, speechless and surprised. This reaction was another first. Was it perhaps because of the WANT String? Without it otherwise, LOGIC would’ve merely told Project NI-KI that they were trying to be human with no desire to _actually_ be one behind it. But with WANT running alongside LOGIC almost like a more basic version of EMOTION®... getting the String to work was a milestone all right, but it was going to make dealing with and handling Sunoo’s model a bit more complicated. Without the actual EMOTION® upgrades just yet, Project NI-KI was going to continue reacting the best way he knew how in order to make himself understood. Sunoo wondered if Jay gave him this assignment on purpose, knowing the possible challenges conflicting Strings were going to cause. Maybe he even needed to be at the Workshop when he installed RAGE. 

“Look Niki-yah, I won’t lie. I _am_ afraid. Had you been an actual person still in their Transient Body, I would still be. Because we just met. People don’t do this to each other after having just met.”

Sunoo stepped forward, closer so that their bodies were flushed together, and lifted a hand to stroke the back of Project NI-KI’s head to calm him down. He was hoping that the touching was going to help as he continued in a soft voice. 

“But I’m not afraid of the _you_ inside there. Ok?”

It took a few seconds for his model’s eyes to return to normal and for him to step back, dropping his gaze on the ground. There were still no feelings behind all of it, but Sunoo imagined Project NI-KI was feeling down—or at least LOGIC was telling him as such based on memory. Without emotions however, it was just a thought that he needed to do; it had to be very confusing from the host’s perspective, Sunoo was sure. His Day Zero report wasn’t going to be rainbows and butterflies after all, not when a surprise String was causing this much stress on their client. 

“Niki-yah…”

“Please shut me off.”

Sunoo blinked, pausing midway from re-establishing the distance between them in hopes that the proximity would help the mode’s LOGIC and WANT levels to even out. If Project NI-KI had what he wanted, maybe it was going to be easier to talk to him, That was the plan at the very least, but now Project NI-KI was tapping out. Sunoo would have to test this theory out another time. 

“I want to be shut off for the day.”

Sighing, Sunoo lifted the hand with the arm panel and entered a code to initiate Sleep Mode. Looking up, the model’s gaze was still focused on the floor and the Integrator wondered what was going on inside the model’s head and what the Strings were doing to it. Hopefully, they were not messing him up. 

“You’ve requested Five Sense Exposure and Host Share, as recorded. This will remain turned on during Sleep, unless otherwise stated. Any disturbances caused by the senses or myself, since we’ll be Host Sharing, will affect you. Permission to leave them on, or would you like to turn both off?”

Project NI-KI finally glanced upward again, but still not at Sunoo. Instead, his eyes found the cord they’d used earlier, his head doing its usual tilt. It was a cue of his curiosity, Sunoo had learned by now.

“We can turn off Host Share if you have things to do but can’t move around because we have to be connected.”

But Sunoo was already holding up two microchips with a shake of his head, showing it to the model whose gaze never strayed upward to look him in the eye. Right. 

“We can go Wireless. It’s still up to you, I’ll need your consent.”

Project NI-KI _finally_ looked him in the eye again but only briefly as he nodded, turning away almost instantly. Once the chips were in place and inside the proper slots, LANDER™ initiated the connection at Sunoo’s prompting while they moved to the bedroom. Since he didn’t have a spare, he and Project NI-KI were going to have to bunk together. 

“Initiating Sleep Mode. Please confirm, Niki-yah.”

Project NI-KI was rigid where he lay, eyes turned to the ceiling. And when he spoke, it was as lifeless as ever. 

“Yes, I want to go to sleep.”

Sunoo risked it, bringing a hand to the back of his model’s ear down to his neck in a gentle and soothing caress. It did the trick—Project NI-KI turned to him and held his gaze this time, and he hoped the action made it clear, that he wasn’t afraid of Nishimura Riki. 

“Will I see you when I dream?”

Sunoo chuckled and tucked a wayward strand of blonde hair behind Proect NI-KI’s ear.

“You might with Host Share. Good night, Niki-yah.”

There was a whirring sound, fast at first and then slower until it came to a stop so that there was only silence and the far off sounds of the beeping city. With that, his model’s eyes fluttered to a close and Project NI-KI became very, _very_ still. Host Share still picked it up despite how quick Sleep Mode kicked in however: the fading hints of longing... _of touch._ Niki liked what Sunoo had just done right before bidding him good night and wanted it again, wished it hadn’t finished as quickly. 

Unable to stop himself, the Integrator smiled and did it again, taking his time… and all while the unease that had been piling up from Project NI-KI’s activation seeped deeper into his bones. He was going to file this away for later for the meantime, how Project NI-KI felt more like an experiment rather than an actual customer of BELYFT, but first thing’s first:

He had to talk to Jake. 

_REM Sleep Stage reached._   
_Host Share connection is available..._   
_Checking Host Share partner..._   
_Partner is idle..._   
_Initiating Two-Way Dream..._   
_Accessing memories..._   
_Activating Dream Sequence..._

> ~~“Fancy seeing you here, Niki-yah.”~~
> 
> ~~The feel of roughened hands on the back of an ear. Eyes closing and a satisfied purr. Rolling around on the ground. The sky is blue. The clouds are far off and white. The grass is green, and slightly damp. People are distant noise.~~
> 
> ~~Niki’s dream eyes opened, and he smiled. But as if not content with the soundless action alone, he laughed aloud as he enclosed the hand on the side of his head with his much larger one, squeezing it with fond familiarity. There was no hesitation this time.~~
> 
> ~~“Hello Sunoo-hyung. I missed you.”~~

_Recording dream..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Yes OK by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/4d1F1NCuBcif12Y2hwIE7D?si=QZEw9geRQTutrDhTmdszvw)**
> 
> **Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

The swings were mostly silent with only the occasional creaking sound as they swung back and forth, back and forth, toes and heels dragging across the tips of the grass underfoot. Between them and on the emptiness that separated their moving seats, Project NI-KI’s hand held Sunoo’s tightly.

Sunoo left it as it is, enraptured by his model’s expression.

Project NI-KI’s eyes were closed, his face turned upward, a slant of sunshine painted across one cheek all the way to the next. He looked like a work of art, unblemished, but more than that, what gave Project NI-KI life was the smile on his lips. The first EMOTION® upgrade had been installed just earlier, and the JOY add-on was breathtaking on Nishimura Riki that even Sunoo had a smile himself as he watched his Human Being®. He left the Wireless HS to gather all the necessary data and put off taking mental notes of his own for later, too distracted to do anything else but stare.

“You’re happy.”

Shrugging his shoulders as he tore his eyes away from Project NI-KI at those words, Sunoo gazed out at the pond in the middle of the pocket park he and his model were in, free hand occupied with pulling at a loose thread at the end of his sweater. Smile still in place, with Host Share on, their feelings were infectious and made it impossible for him to deny what he had just been called out on. 

“It’s your fault because you’re projecting. I can’t help but feel it on top of my own emotion that’s already glad you’re happy too.”

Project NI-KI’s eyes opened at his answer, head tilting down and to the side to stare at him, just as Sunoo turned back to him. His model’s eyes widened then as their gazes met, his voice no longer flat and dead as it had been all week thanks to his newest EMOTION®. 

“It's like we’re recycling joy then, passing it on to each other, and mostly because of me?”

“That’s one way to put it, yes.”

The model closed his eyes again as he took the same stance of earlier, letting the sunlight caress his face. _Heat,_ Host Share detected. Project NI-KI’s new body could feel it and was basking in it, their connection thrumming in content. 

“It’s a nice thing to be blamed for, Sunoo-hyung. I take full responsibility.”

Sunoo didn’t reply further, just chuckled and gave an agreeing hum as he continued to tug at his sweater, letting both of them enjoy actual peace and not _just_ some quiet. Today was such an improvement and all because of one add-on compared to the last seven days where both model and Integrator had been struggling to adjust and get used to each other. 

See, because the Strings limited how Project NI-KI could express himself, he and Sunoo had misunderstood each other at one point or another despite countless instances where they actually connected, and so in a Human Being® version of mood swings, Sunoo had been subject to his model’s “tantrums.” It had been terrible ones too, truth be told: if he wasn’t requesting to be put on Sleep Mode, Project NI-KI refused to speak and only either exercised to get more control over his new body, or else watched and learned by way of observing Sunoo and what he did around the house, sharp eyes trained on his every move. But those were the better moments. At worst, his model brewed with neon blue irises that stared at the dreary landscape from the veranda, Sunoo’s arm panel indicating his erratic stress levels. 

Now that JOY was working its wonders however, Project NI-KI’s Distress Level was almost completely stable at only 1%, translating to a mere several blue dots in his eyes and barely discernible even with a closer look. 

“Is your friend on his way?”

The silence didn’t last, Project NI-KI eventually speaking again as his hand readjusted its grip on his while asking the question. This prompted Sunoo to look around the small area, seeing no one he knew hanging around or making their way over. It was too early anyway, a weekday so that people were either at work or in school. He shook his head and scuffed the toe of a boot on the grassy loam. 

“Not sure. Probably. It’s okay though, we get to have the park all to ourselves a little longer.”

The head tilt, but this time with a smile as Sunoo glanced up in time to see the reaction. The recurring action paired with that smile made Project NI-KI look adorable in a way, and it caused Sunoo’s lips to curl fondly, stomach doing a funny little flip as the thought came and passed through him in a rapid rush. 

“You don’t like people?”

Sunoo averted his eyes, getting mud on his shoe as he continued pawing at the ground. “Sort of? When they’re in loud groups especially, that’s the worst.”

“How about your friends?”

An amused huff. “They’re tolerable.”

“Your family?”

Sunoo paused for a split second. “About the same.”

“How about me?”

Sunoo made a confused sound. 

“What do you mean?”

Project NI-KI was looking at him expectantly, smile gone—it wasn’t supposed to be strange as the otherwise neutral expression was the one Sunoo had been dealing with this long while and before this morning, but it was. After seeing his model express joy, it seemed wrong to see him feeling anything else _but_ happy now and that was even more bizarre.

“Am I tolerable, or do you like me Sunoo-yah?”

Sunoo laughed, threw his head back and allowed the sound to erupt from his throat and out of his mouth loudly. It scared some birds from a nearby perch and chased them away, leaving him and his Human Being® completely alone. Reaching out with a free hand, he found Project NI-KI’s favorite spot: just by the hair on his nape.

“You?”

Sunoo’s voice was a murmur as he grinned at a waiting model, fingers brushing the ends of the thinning, faded hair at the base of a synthetic skull. Electro-lungs decompressing, his words left him in a single breath, truer than true for some reason and despite this short a time. For a minute, he thought he only wanted to say them to humor his model, but no. 

Sunoo meant them. 

“I like you the most, Niki-yah.”

There was a sharp _ping_ just then and at the same time as Project NI-KI’s irises brightened, but it wasn’t the usual blue. Instead, it was a bright yellow. Pausing in confusion as Sunoo hadn’t ever seen any model’s eyes do such a thing, he slid his arm panel open in mild alarm since that was where the sound had come from and, right there under the Human Being® statistics he’d been monitoring, was a line item that hadn’t been there before. 

It was the same color as Project NI-KI’s eyes. 

_JOY 82%_

Slowly looking up with an expression that was switching back to joyful, Sunoo stared at his grinning model whose eyes had been on the new line item too but we’re now peering at him with glowing irises that were ever so slowly dulling back to their original color. 

“I don’t think that’s accurate,” Project NI-KI said as he looked down at where their hands were no longer joined, quickly fixing that by taking Sunoo’s hand again without looking back at him as he continued. “I was _really_ happy to hear you say what you said, so it can’t have been just eighty two percent.”

Sunoo’s heart skipped in his chest, but he kept his cool and tugged at the hand in his instead. Was this considered flirting, and with a client no less? Was that allowed? Sunoo probably had to check the Employee Code of Conduct later, just to be sure. 

“What percentage would you give it then, Niki-yah?”

Project NI-KI looked back at him, their eyes meeting squarely, putting Sunoo’s thoughts on a standstill. Even his lungs seemed to have sensed the gravity of the moment, pausing in its work of giving him air and leaving the Integrator lightheaded. 

“If one hundred percent is the highest, then something higher than that, hyung.” 

Such words rendered Sunoo speechless because he wasn’t sure what to make of them. Opening his mouth without really knowing what to say as he exhaled a desperate breath, he was then interrupted by someone shouting his name. 

_“Sunoo-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”_

The moment broke, model and Integrator looking up to find a widely smiling guy headed their way from a distance. He was waving at them, walking over with the very slightest of limps. The sight of him made them both stand up, Sunoo releasing Project NI-KI’s hand as they did. 

_JOY 48%_

“Can I go see the ducks while you and your friend talk?” 

Sunoo was waving back, turning to his model to find Project NI-KI with his hands in his pockets, fringes of blonde hair falling haphazardly over his eyes that were glowing half and half: blue and yellow both. Sunoo was going to have to check on what that meant later, but for now: he and Jake needed to talk. Nodding his head, he reached out to brush his fingers on his model’s nape out of habit as he responded. 

“Sure, and be careful of the pond edge. Don’t fall.”

Project NI-KI grinned, but it was a weak attempt as his eyes turned more blue than yellow this time. It was followed by a mutter under his breath, but although Sunoo thought he understood it, he didn’t have any time to clarify because Jake was already there at the same time his model walked away with just the briefest of nods at his co-Integrator. 

“It’s already too late for that.”

  
  
  
  


“Might be a bug. What makes you think it's the String?”

Sunoo turned away from watching Project NI-KI where he and Jake had settled themselves upon a bench nearer the pond, regarding his co-worker at the question. Jake was leaning against the back of his seat in a relaxed manner, looking skyward, Mech leg stretched out and blinking around the ankles with multicolored lights that twinkled like little stars. He’d had it installed to keep children from being afraid of his robotic-looking foot, and it worked as the kids were drawn to the lighting instead. Tearing his eyes away from the mini light show, Sunoo sighed. 

“It’s not. A bug is consistent in its inconsistency: it always happens yes, but it doesn’t happen as a result of a set of triggers, which randomizes the instance when it takes place and how it affects the model. That’s a Level 1 Coding description; please don’t patronize me hyung. I know the difference.”

His fellow Integrator gave a noncommittal grunt, eyes trained on Project NI-KI who had several ducklings following him, the mother duck in the lead. Sunoo watched too, noting how his model was trying to shake them off as he walked, changing directions rapidly, but they were still right at his tail. 

“Did you bring it up on your emails yet? That you suspect the String?”

“You told me not to, so I didn’t.”

Jake had responded to the company email Sunoo had LANDER™ send him _but_ used his private email instead just prior to Day Zero’s conclusion, telling him not to mention the WANT String when their email exchange had veered toward that direction that day. Sunoo had asked why not, inquired as to why such important information shouldn’t be included in an official report, but Jake had only replied vaguely. 

> _The email you were sent has been carbon-copied to everybody and I read it again before replying to you. They never mentioned the WANT String, so don’t either. And don’t talk to me about this through company channels ever again, even here if we can help it. We’ll talk in person from now on, if at all possible. I can meet you by that pocket park and playground near your place on Monday, I’ll send a message with the time? Let me know._
> 
> _Jake_

To someone else, such an email probably sounded all kinds of fishy, but between BELYFT and Jake, Sunoo definitely trusted the latter more. Their history went _way_ back after all, even before the company: Sunoo had been there when Jake lost a leg, helped him with choosing a Mech replacement, and was present as Jake underwent agonizing rehabilitation—the exact same way Jake had been by Sunoo’s side when his lungs collapsed, during the surgery to install new ones, and while he suffered through the respiratory complications that followed.

“Good. Don't let them know you know.”

The reply made Sunoo sit up a little straighter, gaze snapping back to his friend. 

“So he has the String? I knew it!”

This time, Jake glanced his way with a serious gaze, dampening his momentary triumph at knowing he was right all along. 

“Don’t get too excited. It’s strange and concerning, why they didn’t tell you. Like you said, he seems more like an experiment than a customer right? I’m thinking the same. But don’t discount yourself, Sunoo-yah. If that’s the case, then you’re part of the experiment too.”

A chill ran throughout Sunoo’s entire body at those words, and he hadn’t; meant to project but he noted how Project NI-KI, through Host Share, sensed the spike of worry and fear in him. It had his model stopping abruptly from his mini-marathon with the park ducklings so that they ended up crowding around his feet, clamoring around his ankles for attention. 

Their eyes met across the expanse of grass, Project NI-KI projecting his concern back, but Sunoo simply raised a hand with his thumb up, trying to calm himself down and radiate reassurance at the same time. After a minute and it seemed to work, Project NI-KI nodding his head and turning away, downward and at the ducklings chirping at him instead. Sighing in relief, Sunoo turned back to Jake to find him watching closely. 

“Are you on Host Share?” 

Sunoo nodded. 

“Yeah. Forgot to turn it off. He was concerned when I projected worry. Anyway, let’s not get off topic—”

“Wait, wait.” Jake was no longer relaxed, sitting up straight himself with his eyes narrowed. “How often are you on HS?”"

Although curious and a bit annoyed at the questioning, Sunoo answered with a shrug. 

“24/7. He prefers it and requested for it specifically. I have his consent and everything, after the disclosure.”

Jake’s gaze was getting darker and darker. “Have any of you been dreaming?”

“I think so, but I usually don’t remember them when I wake up. He hasn’t mentioned anything either. So what? Dreaming is normal. We have the Dream Sequence String for that, don’t we?”

“ESP Override?”

Sunoo sighed impatiently. “Same, 24/7. He prefers it too. Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not, hyung?”

Jake regarded him with a solemn expression for several seconds before speaking again, although not to answer his question. 

“Tell me what you remember of Strings. The downside of having them.”

Slumping against his chair in irritation, Sunoo knew he had no choice but to answer before his questions could be addressed. Rolling his eyes, he recited moodily from what he remembered back then as a trainee Integrator. 

“Prone to overlap with each other, the CONFUSION String benefits the most whenever mixed with contradicting Strings, their own functions negating another’s that causes and feeds a model’s uncertainty. The LOGIC String either works poorly or ceases to work altogether when too many other Strings are in play.” 

Jake was silent, still expectant, eventually speaking up in a low voice when Sunoo didn’t continue further. 

“You’re forgetting one other important thing about Strings. You failed the Integrator Training Initial Practical Test because of this major point.”

Sunoo opened his mouth but then closed it with a snap as realization hit him. His friend would know all about that, of course—Jake had been the one to quiz him on it as a more senior Integrator who had been helping both his trainers and the trainees at the time. Eyes widening in surprise, Sunoo’s voice was a whisper as he remembered. 

“Strings can be manipulated at will and to force desired outcomes, which can be done either by manufacturers or through Host Sharing. A note that String Manipulation is illegal without the consent of the model’s host as it takes away his right to free will. It must be done with a disclosure, and with all parties involved aware of the Manipulation. It is, of course, an expectation that this is only done during String Testing. Outside a Test Environment and whether the host has given his consent or not, Manipulation of Strings is punishable by law and is a violation of Human Rights.”

There was a pause between them, heavy and meaningful. Sunoo’s eyes found his model seated on the grass, playing with the ducklings, looking for all the world like a normal boy. Swallowing, he turned back to Jake. 

“Are you saying... Project NI-KI is being manipulated? Are they subjecting him to an experiment he doesn’t know about?”

His friend turned away, talking in a hushed and hurried manner while refusing to meet his eyes. 

“I don’t know. I need to check with IT…” He glanced back at Sunoo, looking almost anxious. “Can you be more careful about what you tell me over email and messaging? If it’s about this, let’s talk in person. We need a code... _ducks._ Use that once on the body of the email and then I’ll know we need to talk about this.”

After Sunoo nodded, there was complete silence between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Sunoo wasn’t sure what Jake was thinking, but for him, it was this: who was Nishimura Riki and what was this experiment about? 

Before he and Jake separated ways, his parting words were laden with meaning after some fiddling with his arm panel. 

“By the way Sunoo-yah, you need a firewall update. I sent you an email. It’ll protect your model too! See you around!”

  
  
  


“Are we going back?”

Project NI-KI’s pants and the bottom part of his shirt was stained with mud, with little prints of duckling feet obvious on some portions. Sunoo regarded those thoughtfully before his gaze swept upward to find a smiling face. A surge of protectiveness overcame Sunoo at the sight, which Host Share registered. Sensing it, his model’s smile widened into a grin. 

Sunoo swore at that moment that he was going to keep Project NI-KI’s smiles safe. 

_JOY 98%_

Offering his hand, Sunoo took comfort in the way Project NI-KI laced their fingers together slowly as if he was trying to memorize the spaces that fit them together. Integrator nodded at his model with a smile that was mildly strained, trying his best to conceal what was troubling him. There wasn’t anything to be done at this time, not until he and Jake had more information. 

“Yes. Let’s go home, Niki-yah.”

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![All I Need Is Music by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5nuTYe1EnfvtUvOv99YWPy?si=X916RWKgRyaraiSl9q_GDg)**
> 
> **Another early update! Enjoy your weekend and hopefully I get to finalize a second update by Sunday afternoon. See you!**

Project NI-KI’s Human Being® “tantrums” gradually decreased the days following the JOY add-on, the EMOTION® slowly integrating itself to work alongside the Basic Strings it had activated upon installation to the model’s systems. It took a bit of time, but AMUSEMENT, DELIGHT, EXCITEMENT and GLADNESS eventually went online, allowing Project NI-KI to express more smiles and laughter not only as needed and at will, but subconsciously too. 

The first loud laugh had caught Sunoo by surprise and even scared the living daylights out of him when it happened days laters: a low sound that warmed the living room when it shattered the electric silence of his home. Stupefied and taking advantage of the fact that his model was unaware, busy as Project NI-KI was with a worn paperback he’d picked out from Sunoo’s bookshelf, the Integrator watched as his model went through a myriad of expressions influenced by JOY. The fondness he had for his model grew at the sight—only more than a week in, and it felt as though they had come much farther than they had with just a single upgrade to bring his Human Being® host closer to becoming his old self. 

Despite their progress though, Sunoo still worried. His conversation with Jake at the park came back to him often, but being away from company premises gave him limited access to anything so that he was unable to snoop around, do some investigating of his own regarding whatever under the table testing Project NI-KI was being subject to. Jake did promise to update him as soon as he found out more, and for the meantime had indeed sent an email for a download of some sort which was definitely **_not_ ** a firewall update. 

Instead, it was a link for a program with a purpose Sunoo wasn’t quite sure of. 

Now if it had been anybody else, Sunoo wouldn’t have even accessed said link at all, but he trusted Jake with his life and so, despite not knowing what exactly the program was supposed to do aside from gather data and act as some type of protection, he installed it on both his and Project NI-KI’s Systems using his private home connection. With his model it masked itself as a String, and on him it pretended to be an anti-virus, making it untraceable at face value. 

After the initial run though, all the program had done so far was keep Logs on a daily basis. The Logs themselves were a bit of a mystery, which led to another promise from Jake when he asked: he was going to teach Sunoo how to interpret the results soon. Until then, he was advised to make sure he had all Logs backed up, deleted from the main program, and saved in an encrypted virtual disk only he had access to. 

_GOD.MOD is active._   
_Please wait while we secure your connection..._   
_Running pseudo anti-virus scan..._   
_Double-encrypting server..._   
_You may now run a search for new Logs._

_22 new Logs have been found._   
_Pulling up Log history for any changes..._   
_4 changes found._

_Original parent Log was renamed_ **_encrypted_ **  
_New sub-Log Project_ **_encrypted_ ** _was added_  
 _Recent Dream Sequence String tampered, Log 4_  
 _WANT String Beta was updated to v.2.0.67.12.23, Log 7_

_GOD.MOD was able to detect RTM._   
_RTM encrypted, decrypt process failed._   
_Decrypt process stopped at 67%._   
_New decrypt attempt on next RTM._

_Duplicate logs?_ **_Y_ **  
_Save logs to locked personal file?_ **_Y_ **  
_Keep logs on GOD.MOD?_ **_N_ **

“UPGRADE!”

Nearly jumping off the couch in surprise, Sunoo looked up from completing a backup and delete of the previous day’s complete Log as Project NI-KI came barreling out of the bedroom doorway, plopping down on the space beside him with an eager grin. He had just woken up based on the state of his hair, obviously—Sleep Mode was now on Automatic, and his model could go through the sleep cycle as was natural, sleeping and waking depending on internal and external factors. But instead of making himself presentable by at least brushing his hair or getting out of his pajamas prior to stepping out of the bedroom, he had headed straight for Sunoo just because the AFFECTION upgrade was due today.

It would’ve been really cute if only Sunoo’s electro-lungs hadn’t compressed so much and painfully at that with his shocked gasp—would’ve given him the chance to appreciate his model acting similar to a child on Christmas morning more, too. 

“Oh my god… yeah it’s Upgrade day, but you don’t have to shout! You almost killed me!”

There was no hint of remorse from Project NI-KI as he grinned wider however, irises glowing a bright yellow as he pushed both hands forward without saying anything. One was clutching his cord and the other revealed the AFFECTION chip, items needed to complete today’s upgrade. Rolling his eyes although unable to help himself from releasing an amused huff, Sunoo took both from his model, initiating a connection to start the process not long after. 

“Keep still, you’re going to rip the cord out.”

“Sorry. I’m trying. The cord tickles.” 

The next ten minutes were spent in silence, but Sunoo couldn’t help himself from smirking as he followed the EMOTION® add-on’s progress. There was no way Project NI-KI could keep quiet any more than he had—his irises were starting to flash, a telltale sign of what he was feeling and how uncontrollable it was. 

“We’re still going out right?”

Sunoo’s smirk widened because he was right. 

“Yes we are. I told you this last night. Petting zoo or dog park, your pick.” 

_“Both!_ Is it done yet?”

Sunoo rolled his eyes, angling his arm panel towards his model for him to see what it said. 

“It says 51%. What do you think?”

What the... had that been a giggle? If only it was possible on an organic Human Being®, Sunoo would think his model was on drugs, but of course he knew better. There were moments that the JOY add-on still surprised him even while knowing it was supposed to help Project NI-KI react in the exact way he was doing so at the moment (among others) in order to express himself. Sunoo wondered how his model was going to react to the AFFECTION add-on though... he was already touchy by LOGIC, would it make him even more so?

“Final checks and scans, we’re at 99%...” 

Looking up to meet a bright and expectant gaze as the progress bar neared its end, Sunoo winked at Project NI-KI briefly before glancing back down at his arm panel which was displaying a list, each one being ticked off with a green check mark in rapid fire until finally: 

“All right done. Get dressed.”

Project NI-KI pulled the cord and used up chip off with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old, his exclamation gleeful and loud. 

_“YES!”_

Sunoo watched with a soft laugh as his model left the couch in a half-run to go back to the bedroom, knocking some items off tables and shelves along the way in his haste. Books and knick knacks fell on the floor, drawing out an exasperated shout from the Integrator. 

_“Niki-yah!”_

“Sorry, I’ll put them back later!” 

The laughed reply came with the sound of rifling around—probably his model making a mess in search of clothes. It made Sunoo smile widely to himself. It was refreshing to be spending time with someone who got so energized over the simplest of things. All the more reason to find out exactly what was going on with Project NI-KI and the WANT String specifically. If it was in his model’s System and being used to manipulate him in any way for some selfish purpose, Sunoo wasn’t going to hesitate. He was going to report the violation to the Authorities. No one had the right to be in control of this Human Being® other than the host, Nishimura Riki. 

“I’m ready!”

Sunoo was in the process of turning back from looking out at the city view, having retreated to the terrace during the short wait to stretch, but he wasn’t able to complete the action. Both his words and breath got stuck in his throat, his entire body tensed before slowly relaxing as Project NI-KI’s arms wrapped itself around his waist from behind. 

“Dog park first?”

Chin on his shoulder, Sunoo swallowed as his gaze met his model’s yellow-ringed one when he tilted his head to the side. Unable to stop it from happening, he knew he was projecting some type of flushed embarrassment—not that Project NI-KI was reacting against it. He wasn’t projecting anything back though, instead tightening his embrace for several seconds before letting Sunoo go altogether. Stepping back and away from his personal space, Sunoo tried to compose himself as best as he could while avoiding his model’s eyes, clearing his throat and wishing his face wasn’t as red as it felt warm. 

“Yeah, dog park fir... _wait,_ I said choose one! _JUST ONE!”_

Project NI-KI had grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers as was habit while they headed for the door together, getting into a friendly argument over their options. In the end of course, his model won and in more ways than one too, because the show of affection didn’t stop with just the embrace. 

_Head on his shoulder during the bus trip. Arm around his waist as they stood by the pedestrian. Rubbing his shoulders for warmth. Countless embraces as they waited in line at the petting zoo. Cupping his jaw and cheek to make him look into those ever-changing eyes. Nudging his chin to encourage a smile. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked._

By the time the day winded to a close and as they settled on a bus that was headed back home, Sunoo’s skin was tingling with all the touches, but the finale was yet to come. 

“Sunoo-hyung?”

It was slow, and it was gentle—Sunoo was pressed against the bus window when it happened, but it didn’t feel as though he had been forced. In fact, it felt right, as if everything Project NI-KI had done the entirety of the day was for _this_. Tilting his face up, their foreheads touched and Sunoo’s eyes fluttered to a close as his electro-lungs did the same painful compression of earlier in order not to disturb the moment. 

This time, he didn't mind that it hurt. 

“Hyung.”

When Sunoo opened his eyes again once Project NI-KI had pulled back, it was to find his model smiling softly at him, irises a gentle yellow-pink. There was a _ping_ on Sunoo’s arm panel not long after they separated, which he’d come to know was a signal of the newly installed add-on’s stats, but he didn’t even bother to check with how busy as he was. Instead, Sunoo relished in the way Project NI-KI pulled him close, pressing his lips against his temple and speaking against his skin with fond amusement. 

“If it doesn’t say 100%, I’m definitely going to file a complaint, Sunoo-hyung.”

Sunoo chuckled, heart beating terribly fast in his chest as he allowed Project NI-KI to hold him, absently realizing he hadn’t checked the Employee Code of Conduct until now—and no longer planning to. 

_AFFECTION 99%_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Is This Love by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5BT5Xy1zrDQdLrp93G7qrD?si=mm6VxEXhRaOwYYjpMHyqMQ)**

A week later, Jake went through all the Logs from the day the GOD.MOD program was installed on both Sunoo and Project NI-KI up until the present, pointing out several items to him in between as he checked the saved data. Jake was distracted as he did it however, keeping his explanations concise, and the furrow on his brow kept Sunoo from pressing him for more information than what he was already giving. He could tell that his co-worker friend was bothered about something he was seeing, expression not improving as he went along, so Sunoo let him be and waited, trying to be as patient as possible while he took note of the new things he’d learned so far. 

First, there seemed to be another model associated with Project NI-KI whose name GOD.MOD had been unable to decrypt. Jake said it was something they could check back in the office since they had several models that were about to be released for Host Integration, so any one of those could be the encrypted Project the Logs were pertaining to. 

But this was the least of Sunoo’s concerns. 

Second _and_ alarmingly, the Logs revealed that somebody was modifying Project NI-KI’s Dream Sequences. For what purpose, they had no idea, but it was cause for concern because it was literally putting something that wasn’t his into Project NI-KI’s subconscious by way of tampering with his dream’s contents. Subliminally, someone was trying to indirectly influence Project NI-KI’s everyday thoughts and ideas, shaping it to their liking but in such a manner that would make Sunoo’s model think the thoughts and ideas were his own. 

It didn’t end there. 

“RTM. Do you know what that means?” 

Jake looked up at Sunoo about thirty minutes later, putting down the tablet he had been using to look through the Logs and folding his hands in front of him on the tabletop as he did so. They were in a corner of a local coffee shop, one that wasn’t busy at this hour, but even then his friend was speaking in a low voice, afraid to be overheard. 

Frowning, Sunoo shook his head slowly, swallowing thickly with his gut churning in a mess of anxiety. The words that followed were unexpected, made him both bristle and become afraid. Good thing HS was turned off this time or else he would’ve alarmed his model who wasn’t with him at the moment; he and Jake had agreed to leave him behind at home. 

“Real Time monitoring. Someone’s been watching you—both of you.”

Sunoo licked his suddenly dry lips. He knew it wasn’t watching in the _physical_ sense, no—but it didn’t make the entire thing any less concerning. What happened inside that bus came back to him, unbidden, and he wondered: if someone had been watching, were they aware of that and everything else that had been shared between model and Integrator?

Fleetingly glancing around them and noting no one was nearby, he replied after a few seconds, voice hoarse as he gazed back at his co-Integrator. He leaned forward slightly, trying not to be deterred by the odd, hardened way Jake was staring back. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking. You already have a suspicion of what all this is.”

His friend’s style was always to use leading questions to prod Sunoo toward the right direction—it was effective when Sunoo had been a trainee Integrator and even up to now. So as expected, Jake didn’t answer directly. 

“You told me that he expressed a desire to touch and be touched. That was when you suspected it was the String. What else made you think it was, Sunoo-yah? Run the reasons by me again, and this time include the ones you haven’t told me.”

 _The hand holding and all the touching. The instant connection. Everything else that had happened since then._ And after yesterday’s LOVE add-on upgrade... _the confession and what followed:_ Project NI-KI holding him close as if they were something more than what they really were.

> _The words had been whispered behind his ear, heartfelt, and Sunoo didn’t even register the_ ping _that came from his arm panel as he turned around, slowly so as not to ruin the moment, in order to look back at Project NI-KI._
> 
> _“Say it again,” he whispered back, sure of what he’d heard but wanting to hear it again._
> 
> _(It honestly felt like he’d heard it before.)_
> 
> _Project NI-KI’s eyes were a bright crimson, both eerie and otherworldly, as he lifted a hand to trace the lines of Sunoo’s face. The model was gentle like he always was; whether afraid to hurt or careful because he was precious, Sunoo wasn’t sure._
> 
> _“I think I like you.”_
> 
> _The wire that connected them via Host Share, because the Wireless version was missing, served its purpose: even before Sunoo could answer, he was already projecting what he thought of his model’s declaration. The wordless response, nothing more but pieces of meaningful data, made Project NI-KI’s lips melt into a soft, warm smile._
> 
> _“You have to say it, Sunoo-hyung.”_
> 
> _And Project NI-KI’s eyes were a trifecta of colors, irises combining pink and yellow and red in a beautiful display of conflicting emotions. More than the teasing, the sight of it made Sunoo smile, whatever his model was feeling so clear to see that it was easy to say the words back._
> 
> _“I think I do too.”_
> 
> _Project NI-KI pulled him even closer until they were cuddling, looking down at him with a grin._
> 
> _“You mean, you like yourself too?”_
> 
> _He was still teasing, and it made Sunoo roll his eyes, swat him lightly on the chest, before he was burying his face against a shirt that smelled of fabric conditioner and burnt wires._
> 
> _“I meant you. I like you too.”_
> 
> _The_ ping _was distinct, and Sunoo knew without looking that there had to be a new percentage beside LOVE in his arm panel. He wasn’t interested in statistics though. What interested him more was how Project NI-KI was looking at him, like he’d found everything he needed right here._
> 
> _“How can you tell?”_
> 
> _Project NI-KI looked genuinely curious as they settled on the covers, limbs moving as one to adjust and accommodate each other, and in the end, they found themselves face to face with just a hairsbreadth of distance between them._
> 
> _“How can you?” Sunoo smiled as his question caused Project NI-KI to sigh. “You first, and then I’ll give my answer, I promise.”_
> 
> _His model went silent for a bit, before he was shrugging._
> 
> _“Here,” Project NI-KI whispered, lifting a hand and placing his palm on Sunoo’s chest. “It feels full here.”_
> 
> _Sunoo placed his own hand atop Project NI-KI’s, closing his eyes with a gentle nod of his head._
> 
> _“That’s how I feel too.”_

Lowering his gaze on the table’s surface as last night flashed through his mind in a whirlwind, Sunoo took a while to respond but when he did, he didn’t tell Jake the truth even though his pores practically oozed with guilt. 

“It’s as I told you, nothing else. I haven’t left any details out.”

“You’re not a bad liar, I just know you too well.”

He looked up to find Jake glaring at him, but behind those narrowed eyes was concern. Leaning forward, his friend spoke through gritted teeth, tone laced with as much pleading as there was warning. 

“Don’t end up in too deep, Sunoo-yah. If someone’s in control of your model, then all of this is just a test and none of it is real. You best remember that.”

Sunoo didn’t say anything back, just watched Jake go with a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought that if his friend was right... then everything he’d had with Project NI-KI, with Nishimura Riki, was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WAIT A MINUTE! I updated chapters seven and eight at the same time. Have you read chapter seven yet?**
> 
> **SONG REC![Voltage by she.](https://open.spotify.com/track/61cw1bYUsKQonWJ5h6jEZL?si=OOb2dFX3TRiG1FKNILNvpg)**

_GOD.MOD is running in advanced mode._   
_Please input manual commands..._

_DECRYPT ; RTM_  
 _DECRYPT ; Original parent Log_  
 _DECRYPT ; New sub-Log Project_  
 _Running DECRYPT command..._  
 _Decryption failed!_ **_Please try again._ **

_TRACE ; RTM_  
 _TRACE ; WANT String Beta Update Log 7_  
 _Running TRACE command..._  
 _Tracing failed!_ **_Please try again._ **

_Re-analyzing and retracking..._

Their sudden arrival took Sunoo by surprise when it happened three days after RAGE add-on’s installation, and by then, it had already been a rather tense several days for model and Integrator. Project NI-KI was starting to show signs of irritation in response to the sudden coldness and distance that Sunoo was displaying, all reflected in the silver glow of his irises and according to the results on Sunoo’s arm panel that gauged EMOTION® as was protocol. Its level had been consistently playing at the edges of 70% and it was only a matter of time: if not soon, Project NI-KI was eventually going to explode in anger. 

“Are you Kim Sunoo?”

He wasn’t sure who they were, but the pockets of their button-up shirts had the BELYFT logo emblazoned on the fabric so that he at least knew his unexpected visitors were from the company. Keeping the front door only halfway open, he nodded as casually as possible although there was already an unsettling feeling in Sunoo’s gut telling him these two men weren’t bearers of good news. Unfortunately, the label underneath their names on the identification badges that they showed him a few seconds later proved this. 

**_Integrator Compliance_ **   
**_BELYFT Human Robotics_ **

They sat down on the kitchen table along with Project NI-KI and did a brief introduction as well as went over a lengthy overview of what the Compliance team did as part of the Human Being® Integration process. Sunoo already knew all this of course, the speech more for his model’s benefit. The longer the men spoke, the higher the apprehension from Project NI-KI was via HS as he too started to get an idea as to why these two were here.

It was definitely not for coffee. 

“We monitor Integrators during Host Integration in order to ensure rules and regulations are followed as part of a Law which requires we treat our transitioning Clients in a manner that is consistent, fair and ethical. We sent you a priority email the day your model was activated to remind you of this, and to make you aware of our monitoring. These policies were created specifically with the Host Integration process in mind because it’s when customers are most vulnerable: adjusting to a new Body makes Clients prone to Hacks that may influence the way they act, think, and react, causing a change that is against their true nature. The causes may be and are not limited to the following, and are only being cited because they are the most common: due to the stress of the Integration itself, or because of a third party’s intervention."

Sunoo felt like he was about to throw up, remembering _that_ email during Day Zero but never bothering to check it, and Project NI-KI's unstable emotions through the HS was making it worse. Neither of them spoke however, and the scripted explanation of who the Compliance team was continued on in the form of a torturous soliloquy. 

“As the person who holds responsibility during the Integration process and having a level of Guardianship over the Human Being® model they are assigned to, an Integrator is expected to disallow circumstances that will cause such Hacks to take place as much as possible. They have been trained to guide but **_not_ ** influence Clients, and any such occurrences beyond an Integrator’s control that may cause such to happen, according to their training, advises them to file a report. It is mandatory because we care for a Client’s free will. Anything that may violate it, whether unintentional or not, must be dealt with accordingly.”

There was a long pause after, but it was obvious they were just about to get to the good part: how all of this was related to Sunoo and his model who had _guilty_ written on their faces. It was undeniable at this point because numbers didn’t lie; Sunoo knew that was exactly what they were going to use against him. 

“According to the Statistics that the Compliance team has been reviewing based on Kim’s daily reports, there has been a glaring increase in areas that are only supposed to see activity _after_ Integration. This may happen sometimes, but when it does, there’s usually an explanation on the report itself as to why, which Kim has provided as required. However, further data gathering and random monitoring by the Compliance team has proven that most of the explanations were either inaccurate at best, or false at worse.”

Sunoo swallowed and refused to look up, but if he had, he would’ve noticed the bright, blinding gaze directed towards him. 

“In the best interest of the Client and the company, we are required to assign a different Integrator to you, Nishimura Riki, and remove you from the care of Kim Sunoo. According to the terms and conditions you agreed with, this will require an R/R so we can start anew with your Integration, this time in a manner that is unbiased–”

“No.”

Sunoo’s head snapped up, alarmed at how vividly silver Project NI-KI’s eyes had become. He hadn’t even felt... _wait,_ was Host Share turned off? _It was._ Project NI-KI had turned it off and, in doing so, Sunoo missed the fact that his model’s mood had shifted to furious. 

“Nishimura-ssi, that is unfortunately not a choice that you can make. Again, according to the terms and conditions you agreed with and in compliance with company regulations, not to mention Government Law, we have to do the R/R. In events where a Client’s, in this case your free will may be in question, we are required–”

Project NI-KI’s fisted hand met the tabletop hard, startling even Sunoo as he got on his feet and glowered down at the two men from Integrator Compliance. And was he a frightening vision with bright silver irises— _RAGE 100%_ was what it said on Sunoo’s arm panel, and yet his model’s voice was still steady. Sunoo didn’t want to imagine how he was like raving mad and beyond a hundred percent. 

_“I said no._ You won’t delete my experience with Sunoo because whatever happened between us did so with my consent, out of my own free will—”

“Niki-yah, please stop–” 

But Sunoo was ignored. 

“—and there was no third party intervention or whatever shit you call it at all! _You’re_ the one who’s going to be taking away my free will by doing this R/R, which I don’t want, and won’t allow, again out of my own free will!”

Both men were shaking their heads slowly, resignedly, but it made Project NI-KI even angrier as his voice rose, the same fisted hand slamming against the tabletop one more time. 

“I’m sorry Nishimura-ssi, but— _wait, what are you doing—”_

“Stop it right now! I’ll call the police!”

“Stop, Niki, _stop!”_

“I can’t—”

 _“Stop!_ Stop–stop…”

“Niki! Niki, no, _DON’T!”_

  
  


_Re-analyzing and retracking..._   
_Re-running manual commands..._

_Running DECRYPT command..._   
_Decryption success!_   
_Running TRACE command..._

_Tracing success!_

_Original parent Log_ **_Program CHAMBER5_ **  
_New sub-Log_ ** _Project SUNOO_ **  
_RTM_ **_32.72.117.98.19_ **  
_Dream Sequence String Log 4_ **_32.72.117.98.19_ **  
_WANT String Beta Update Log 7_ **_32.72.117.98.19_ **

_TRACE ;_ **_32.72.117.98.19_ **  
_Running TRACE command..._  
 _Tracing success!_

 _32.72.117.98.19_ **_BELYFT Human Robotics Terminal J20.14_ **

_GOD.MOD detecting trace back..._   
_Reinforcing firewalls..._   
_Blocking decrypt attempt..._

_Shutting down..._   
_Shutting down..._   
_Shutting down..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Heartbeats by she. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4GxpMtgGU9MK5nD1jzJbtx?si=AnO29tP3Szy18WfRf92c7A)**
> 
> ** After your reactions to the last two chapters, I couldn't leave you in your misery knowing the next chapter's already written lol. So here, an early update! Enjoy and ily thank you for sticking with me <3  **

They ran away with nothing but clothes, books, and a small amount of money, traveling by train outside Seoul and going off the grid. Just before doing so, there was a frantic phone call from Jake telling Sunoo something he didn’t completely understand due to the means used to reach him: an antique landline connection his apartment still had. Fooling around with it one day, long ago, and they figured out it was attached to an existing line with an assigned phone number. Jake being Jake, he managed to build his own analog phone to test out what was jurassic technology, but it hadn’t worked because of the static. The call had to be an emergency though, if Jake was making do with it instead of sending him a cryptic email and scheduling a random meet up. 

Sunoo had even forgotten all about said line until now. 

_“It’s someone... BELYFT... the RTM and I decrypted... had to force shutting him down because... tracing GOD.MOD back to him and you... stay offline!”_

“I don’t... you’re cutting out…” 

Sunoo was shaking from head to toe, leaning against the nearest wall where he had woken up slumped against in an awkward angle, having no idea why he passed out. All he remembered was that it happened almost right after Project NI-KI went rigid, his model collapsing on the floor between the Compliance officers he’d choked to death. He hadn’t even had time to panic—Sunoo’s own vision went black. 

But he was awake now, ancient receiver pressed against his ear, barely understanding Jake’s words as he stared at the prone bodies in his kitchen. There was no doubt two of them were no more if the crushed windpipes were any indication, but his model... was he deactivated? Sunoo didn’t even want to check as he trembled where he sat. 

_“...ok? Did something...? Hello? Can you... me?”_

Running a hand over his hair, Sunoo shook his head violently and closed his eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath that hurt his electro-lungs like a knife. It made him sputter but he ignored it, kept his eyes closed, tried to have a conversation with Jake even though his fellow Integrator was barely discernible and not even sure if he was too. He needed something to focus on or else he was going to snap, go insane.

“I... I passed out... right after Niki... they came here... they’re dead... Niki killed them... I didn’t stop him... it was probably the add-on... he might be dead too…”

Jake’s voice was high-pitched and panicked on the other end, but it was as muffled as ever so that Sunoo missed several words at a time and in between, the result nothing making much sense. But then all of a sudden he was only partly listening because Project NI-KI was stirring, slowly pushing himself up with a hand clutching the side of his head. 

_He was ok;_ god _he was alive!_

_“What... mean dead? And I only... your model but... I didn’t shut you down, I can’t... that! Wait, I’ll... there... you need to know something about... Project... your name... might explain... why... don’t move!”_

Sunoo dropped the receiver on the floor, crawling towards his model and turning him abruptly to face him, hands cupping his cheeks and almost immediately forgetting about Jake, not that any of what had been said had filtered through. At the moment, he was more worried about one thing: _did Project NI-KI remember him?_

“Are you ok? Niki-yah, do you remember where you are? Who I am? _Tell me what date it is!”_

Project NI-KI’s first reaction was to pull Sunoo against his chest where they were kneeling and embracing him tightly against his body, jostling the unmoving forms of his model’s victims with their clumsy movements. Sunoo sagged against the arms around him in relief, fighting back tears. If he had lost Project NI-KI... and they’d been fighting too, sort of. Just because Sunoo thought, and as Jake implied, that everything happening between himself and his model wasn’t real and just the product of some test. 

This though, _this_ proved beyond a shadow of doubt that things were real. Why else would Project NI-KI have killed the Compliance staff in the first place? It had to be true: their feelings and this strong bond they had developed in such a short time. Sunoo wasn’t going to doubt his model ever again, never going to let a day go by without making sure Project NI-KI knew that whatever it was he felt, Sunoo did too. 

“Hyung... _I can’t..._ they’re not going to erase you!”

“No, no... they won’t, we won’t let them.”

Sunoo pulled back to press a quick kiss on his model’s forehead as a kind of reassurance, shaky and fragile though it was as he got on his feet with Project NI-KI doing the same. He looked around his apartment, eyes landing on the receiver he’d abandoned just a few minutes ago last just before he was looking back at his model to continue.

_But no, not model. Not anymore._

Nishimura Riki. _Niki._

“Listen... we can’t stay here. You know what will happen if we do right?”

A moment of silence passed between them, model and Integrator with their gazes unwavering, hands grasping each other’s in silent understanding. Niki’s irises were glowing anew and it was the pinkish red they’d ever been, the beautiful color disappearing behind closed lids as Sunoo’s eyes drifted shut at the feel of a gentle kiss. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Sunoo-hyung.”

By the time Jake reached Sunoo’s apartment, there was nothing there but a note by the kitchen table waiting for him, along with a couple of lifeless bodies and an old, worn-out receiver hanging back in its place, on an equally weathered holder. 

> _Jake-hyung,_   
>  _Thank you for everything._

* * *

> **_CONFIDENTIAL, AUTHORIZED PERSON ONLY_ **   
>  **_Program CHAMBER5 (Project NI-KI, Project SUNOO)_ **   
>  **_(Test sample Hosts provided exclusively for the Life Restart Initiative for Criminals)_ **
> 
> **_Host Extraction Findings (2002, March 10)_ **  
> _– P.SUNOO suffering lung cancer stage 3 during death, undiagnosed and untreated,_ **_will carry over._**  
>  _– P. NI-KI with a shoulder injury, treated but with lifetime effects,_ **_will carry over_.**  
>  _– Trauma suffered after assassination, resonance_ **_will carry over but may be suppressed (not stopped) by Overrides_** _. Erasure on previous models led to malfunction and irreversible damage, not advised._
> 
> _***all physical aspects remain the same***_   
>  _***no known family and relatives***_   
>  _***Property of BELYFT Human Robotics***_
> 
> **_Experiment 1 (2006, July 8)_ **  
> _Focus Areas: Environment & Upbringing _  
> _Status:_ **_Failed_ **  
> _Notes: P.SUNOO remembered halfway through High School simulation stage and P.NI-KI followed suit._ **_No memories modified or removed._ **  
> _Trauma Override: Not applied_
> 
> **_Experiment 2 (2010, December 17)_ **  
> _Focus Areas: Mindset modification_  
>  _Status:_ **_Failed_ **  
> _Notes: P.NI-KI immune,_ **_went against the code dictating preferences_ ** _consistently despite mock influences to revert. P.SUNOO eventually broke from the norm on his own_ **_despite code, and despite repeated re-codes_** _._ **_No memories modified or removed._ **  
> _Trauma Override: Bimonthly_
> 
> **_Experiment 3 (2017, August 23)_**  
>  _Focus Areas: R/R and Repression_  
>  _Status:_ ** _Ongoing_**  
>  _Notes: P.NI-KI and P.SUNOO have been rewired and reset with modifications and control on memories,_ ** _although still not removed._** _Attempted to replace P.SUNOO’s previous Trauma with a different one, to no effect. P.NI-KI showing indirect awareness,_ ** _WANT_** **_String installed to obtain control and redirect Host._**  
>  _Trauma Override: As needed_
> 
> **_On disproving Fate and Reincarnation which is still unsuccessful—_** _e_ _arly intervention required if possible as Traumas, whether individual or shared, carry over and are impossible to erase completely from the Host. Attempts to do so have been proven ineffective and may damage Hosts irreversibly, and there is no known workaround, so it is not advised. Subjects sentenced to Life Restart will require a Trauma Override for the rest of their lives. Otherwise and without suppression, Life Course will remain the same despite alterations based on choice or the changes made, defeating the purpose of the Initiative: to give people equal opportunity to start anew and become better members of Society._
> 
> _ (Scientist’s scribbled note, no date) _   
>  _** In the womb, was the Fate decided?**_

* * *

  
  


They found a small and decrepit unit for rent on the outskirts of the city, the technology there basic to non-existent, and as best they could, they tried to blend in with the dregs of society. They kept to themselves, didn’t ask who their neighbors were while their neighbors extended the same courtesy. Most who sought refuge in these parts had something to hide after all, and no one wanted to get caught. 

Work was not abundant, and whatever was available, it usually was the manual kind. Niki had no problem with taking whatever job was up for grabs and Sunoo was too at first, more than willing to earn his keep, but then one night three months later while Niki was away, he woke up from a nap with the urge to throw up, electro-lungs burning at the same time he coughed up blood. When he checked his arm panel to see what was wrong, the message on it made Sunoo feel all the more terrible. 

This was the reason it took a long time before he was able to return to work: his body constantly rejected his artificial lungs. 

_Respiratory failure imminent..._   
_Please see your Physician immediately._

**(P.SUNOO is online, location tracked.**   
**Obtaining coordinates...)**

Sunoo was feverish for the next four days to Niki’s incessant worrying, but going to a doctor was not an option because of two things: they were fugitives was the first reason, and second was they had little money left. So they did what they could, Niki “watching over” Sunoo through Host Share. 

And then on the fifth day, _they came._

  
  


_P.SUNOO status is_ **_YELLOW_** _, Host needs to be secured_  
 _P.NI-KI status is GREEN—_ ** _incapacitate as needed_ ** _and secure Host_

They tried to escape through the slums, getting lost in the maze of an overpopulated forgotten city, blood dripping down Sunoo’s chin as he heaved with exertion. His electro-lungs weren’t cooperating, and it was getting harder and harder to get air. 

“I can’t... Niki-yah... go, without me, just—”

 _“No!_ I’m not leaving without you!”

Niki bent his knees, gesturing Sunoo to hop onto his back, but then it slowed him down, made navigating through narrow alleyways difficult. 

_P.SUNOO is in sight, status RED, must secure Host_ **_ASAP_ **  
_P.NI-KI disadvantaged,_ **_take the shot now_ **

They broke through the slipshod buildings and into the night, the end of the alleyway they were in leading to a clearing with a forest edge on the horizon.

But they never made it. 

The first gunshot hit Niki on the back of the right knee and he screamed, leg giving away and sending both him and Sunoo flying onto the grassy ground that did very little to cushion their fall. 

_P.SUNOO is failing,_ **_SECURE ASAP_ **  
_P.NI-KI RAGE level over 100%,_ ** _shoot to kill but_** **_do not harm the Host_**

And Sunoo was crying because he was scared, unable to breathe as he crawled his way toward Niki, Niki with his right leg gone after having been blown to pieces—and they met halfway, hands reaching. Sunoo could feel his pain, HS still turned on the way they wanted it to make sure they could keep tabs on each other, but not only that: based on the manner he was gasping, Sunoo knew Niki could feel his pain too.

Like the short lived happiness they shared, their pain was something they would go through together. 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry…” 

_God,_ Sunoo couldn’t breath... couldn’t... and if Niki was going to die, it wasn’t going to feel like he was drowning. Thinking fast and thinking desperately, Sunoo realized he didn’t want Niki to feel how it was to die by losing your breaths. 

_And yet, if he only knew, Niki losing him felt exactly like that._

Sunoo was sputtering, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water—and with his remaining air and whatever strength he had left, he reached out as they allowed the ground to cushion them while face to face, running his fingers on the back of Niki’s ear and knowing this was their final moment. 

“I love you, Niki-yah. I’m sorry.”

Sunoo found the HS Wireless button hiding under fringes of Niki’s hair and turned it off, just as he gave one desperate bid for oxygen. But he didn’t get any, his body spasming with the loss of its life source just as the second gunshot was fired. It went straight through Niki’s chest. 

Shattered his artificial heart. 

Falling from open eyes, one final tear traced a path down Sunoo’s cheek to his still half-open mouth, his unmoving body safe within Niki’s lifeless embrace. 

**_Experiment 3 is a Failure, securing Hosts for preparations needed pre-Experiment 4._ **

**_Please confirm drop off point._ **

_Coordinates have been sent, have a safe trip._

**_Confirmed receipt drop off location is Park Organics. Package on the way, ETA 0756._ **

**_Signing out._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SONG REC![Make Me Real by she. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/74q0NRmelvSBbeLjyIWjkL?si=0gYiZBmnTT6o4BGVfSjq2w)**
> 
> ** this is the end, though maybe not quite.  **

When BELYFT Security arrived for him, Jake had just finished his packed lunch and was draining the remains of his canned coffee. Everyone in the department stopped whatever they were doing as four armed guards headed for his work cubicle—everyone except the person in question himself who merely sat back in his usual relaxed position, leaning back on his swivel chair with his Mech leg stretched out. 

“Shim Jake?”

Pausing with the can still in his hand, Jake carefully put his coffee down, all smiles as he allowed his chair to swivel around so he could face his visitors. He placed his hands behind his head and looked slightly upward to regard them. 

“That’s me. Am I under arrest or something? Why do you have guns?”

The security team was unruffled, the same person who had called his name stepping forward and waving a hand toward the exit. Their faces were stoic, and the speaker’s voice was flat and official, reminiscent of a Human Being® who had just woken up and who was yet to run on EMOTION® add-ons. 

“No sir, you’re not. We’re just here to escort you to HQ Admin since they think you might have missed their email invite yesterday. We’ve been asked to come get you and deliver you to the President’s office."

Jake tilted his head to the side, smile still in place as he glanced at the rest of the Host Integration team who were all watching the exchange from their own cubicles. Shrugging his shoulders and as casual as ever, he very slowly stood up and stretched his arms over his head with a contented sound, noting how the security team tensed at that, the hold they had on their weapons tightening visibly.

 _“Ooook_... very well then. I’m not sure you need guns though, I’m not armed or dangerous. But yeah, give me a sec, I just need to save my work.”

There was no response, Jake aware that his teammates were whispering amongst themselves. One of them was on the phone, no doubt trying to reach Jay. He was the Team Lead after all, was supposed to know things like this when it came to the team he handled. Turning to his computer briefly, Jake pulled up GOD.MOD in the guise of doing what he said he was going to, typing in quickly:

 _Activating_ **_LAYLA_** _..._  
_Please wait..._  
_Commencing VRA override..._  
_Deactivating LANDER™..._

“All right, I’m done. Lead the way.”

Turning back to his four-man escort, Jake walked forward and found himself surrounded by the security team, one person each on his either side, and the other two behind and in front of him. Laughing slightly as they began walking towards the exit, he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, making a show of it especially for his teammates who were still watching. 

“Seriously, you’re treating me like a criminal! Hey guys, can someone take a picture? I want some kind of proof just in case I don’t come out of this alive!”

Heeseung already had his phone out. 

“I’ve got it, _cheese!”_

“And the boss is on his way, he’ll meet you at HQ!” 

Jake glanced behind him to find the same person, Jungwon, who had been making the phone call earlier. He was waving his handset in the air as confirmation, and Jake gave a thumbs up of approval, which he also directed towards Heeseung as thanks for taking photo evidence.

“Thanks! I’ll see you guys later– _I hope!”_

Humming a tune, Jake followed his escorts out into the hallway, unsurprised by the attention passersby were giving their little group. After all, the men with him were armed. Shaking his head, he glanced at the guard on his right as he spoke in a mock whisper. 

“This isn’t how you treat employees, you know. We should be your best friends, not your enemies.”

As expected, no one answered Jake, but that didn’t stop him from doing what he did next. Stopping in his steps all of a sudden, the BELYFT Security team reacted by drawing their guns and pointing it at him warily—not that Jake did anything else but speak at that exact moment. 

“LAYLA my beautiful: activate BEST FRIENDS.”

Grinning widely and stepping back with just a foot, Jake’s expression turned smug as he spoke in a voice that was crisp and clear right before his Mech leg swung forward in a high kick, the metal hitting one of the security personnel square on the jaw so that he went flying against the protective glass rails behind him. It shattered as he went through, falling six floors down to the lobby. 

But the thud of his body was silenced by the gunshots that followed. 

_Activating all BEST FRIENDS units..._  
_Activation complete._

_Implementing the following command codes on all BEST FRIENDS units:_  
_PROTECT Jake..._  
_SUBDUE threats..._  
_IGNORE friendlies..._  
_All codes are now running at full function._

_Implementing other auto-overrides..._  
_Disabling all CCTV monitoring..._  
_Erasing all CCTV records..._  
_Disable and Erasure complete._  
_Initiating building-wide lockdown..._  
_Lockdown complete._

_What else would you like to do, Jake?_

Despite the sound of firing that filled the air, Jake could still hear his very own VRA through the din mainly because she was connected to him, and he simply watched and backed away while an unassigned, semi-complete Human Being® model rushed past to take the brunt of the bullets meant for him. It wasn’t alone—behind it, three more models were approaching, having run out of one of the nearby workshops to do as Jake had programmed them to do: protect him at all costs. This gave him ample time not only to arm himself by pressing a button on his Mech leg to reveal a hidden compartment that housed a gun, it was also his chance to establish communication as he took the earpiece he had been reserving for this moment out of the same slot. 

“LAYLA, I need the safest route to exit the building. Clear a way for me and upload the directions on my panel.”

_As you wish, one moment please..._

There was frightened screaming and exclamations from every floor, paired with red lights flashing above all emergency exits in sight as a siren began wailing. Earpiece in place, Jake activated its secure connection with the same grin he’d had in the beginning, speaking not long after just as the activated models who had come to his rescue finished off with the remaining personnel, leaving them lying unconscious on the floor. They were hurt, but not dead—the command code said SUBDUE after all, not KILL. Any deaths would be accidental. 

_Escape route uploaded, Jake._

_Status update on BEST FRIENDS..._  
_We have lost three units._

“Code Eleven. LAYLA and BEST FRIENDS are activated.”Glancing down at his arm panel while he said this, Jake found that as requested, there was already a virtual map on it, showing him where to go. “We need to secure the real Projects NI-KI and SUNOO. What’s the status on this?”

Several floors up, another round of gunfire had erupted along with more screaming. Alarm after alarm was being triggered but, only mildly distracted, there was a burst of static as Jake finally received a reply just as he started jogging towards one of the fire exits that LAYLA had left open for him. 

_“They’re no longer in the vicinity, and all Echoes and Traces of them have been secured. I’ve installed a virus to keep the company systems from backing itself up or finding out what we did. Also, all info on the CHAMBER5 Program has been sent to you along with all future Programs lined up. Currently heading to the vantage point. You?"_

“Perfect, also on my way! You’ll be okay?”

There was a huff of laughter on the other end of the line, the answer cheerful despite sounding winded. Probably ran into some trouble while getting out too, but at least one of them was already safe... Jake wondered if Jay was going to miss his post as a Team Lead because he sure was going to feel weird about leaving this job behind himself. Truth be told, Jake had enjoyed being an Integrator. 

_“Are you kidding? Had the time of my life! BELYFT has always needed better mainframe security, and I’ve always told them about it hoping for a challenge when we finally reach this point. I wasn’t disappointed! The system had been tough to crack!"_

Laughing as he descended the stairs in record speed, the clickety-clack of Human Being® feet was loud as the initially activated models stayed close behind Jake, two out of the four taking point as they swept past him so that he was covered from attacks on both ends. 

“That’s good! We can celebrate once we’re at the mansion—if I ever get out of here, that is!” 

There was another burst of loud static as Jay laughed too, and when he answered, he didn’t sound worried at all. 

_“With BEST FRIENDS, I doubt you’ll be stuck in there long. Coding the models with an emergency String is pure genius like I’ve always said, so you’ll be fine! Just hurry up and see you whole and safe, ok?”_

Just then and from down below, Jake heard a random man’s voice giving clipped orders, to be followed by a unified sound of affirmative and then booted footsteps ascending. A quick peek where he was on the third floor stairwell revealed BELYFT’s Riot Division in full gear. At the rate Jake was going, they were more or less going to catch him on the second floor. 

Time for a little detour. 

“LAYLA, seal off all emergency exits per floor as soon as I pass through the one on the third level with the models guarding me, and then give me another escape route! Have all other models gather on the third floor so they can subdue the Riot team! _Hurry!”_

_All BEST FRIENDS units headed for 3F..._  
_Locking all per-floor emergency exits..._  
_Rerouting escape map..._  
_One moment please, Jake..._

Jake went back inside the building hallway through the emergency exit with his Human Being® entourage, finding some other models already there and waiting, although they were engaged in some type of confrontation or another. More security personnel were coming up the main stairs that connected the first three levels, and he was boxed in. This was despite the models on the upper floors crawling their way where he was, clinging onto railings and the walls like lizards before attacking security to delay them.

And all this as the Riot team finally arrived at the third floor, trying to break the emergency exit door down. 

_Fuck, where to go?_

Getting as far away from the Riot team’s entryway as possible, Jake’s gun started firing. He didn’t want to kill anybody, so his target area was always below the waist, usually the thigh, to get the security team off their feet. He was a sure shot, but with how chaotic everything had become, Jake ended up missing more often than not. He did all this while trying to think of a way out since LAYLA hadn’t given him anything on his arm panel yet, meaning the VR couldn’t figure one out either. 

_Status update on BEST FRIENDS..._  
_We have lost sixteen units._

_Still rerouting escape map..._  
_All BEST FRIENDS units have arrived at 3F._

Shit. 

It was a split second decision, one that Jake hadn’t thought of as thoroughly because the Riot team had broken through and was getting in position, attacking Human Being® models left and right. They were protected by fiber-glass shields as tall as they were and were brandishing heavy duty batons that they used to hit and smash with force and efficiency. With no other way out and with his ammo running low, Jake’s epiphany came to him just as he delivered another high kick with his Mech leg. 

_His Mech leg._

It was a long way down and it was going to hurt like hell, but the worst was probably heavy bruising or a broken pelvis, both of which were going to heal over time. Jake had been through worse, and it was better to shatter a bone or two rather than get caught by BELYFT. He was pretty sure they were never going to let Law Enforcement have him anyway, with what he knew about the company. Better dead due to the stunt he was about to pull than because of torture, right?

_Right._

With a deep breath after letting the four models he was with clear a path for him, Jake braced himself against one of the far walls opposite the corridor that the Riot team was in. And then he broke into a run, heading straight for the glass rail. He used it to launch himself into the air by way of his Mech leg pushing against the metal, but the flight upward didn’t last long as gravity pulled at Jake. The plan was simple: let his mechanical limb take the impact once he landed on the first floor.

But then two things happened at once. 

It was like a slow-motion scene from a film: he heard someone scream his name just as Jake saw the grenade round at the exact moment it was launched. It hit his prosthetic’s knee joint point blank, and he screamed as it exploded on impact—decimating his Mech leg and embedding metal shrapnel against his skin. Pretty sure he was going to die, Jake closed his eyes and contented himself with the thought that Niki and Sunoo were safe. 

All of it hadn’t been for naught, _and everything he—_

Just then, something pulled him into its arms, startling Jake as his eyes flew open to an unpleasant sensation, the side of his face smashing against someone’s chest hard. But they were still falling, _falling…_ wait, had they just passed the second floor?

They hit the lobby with a solid thud that racked Jake’s entire body and made him cry out, the pain where his Mech leg had been connected to his body excruciating. But that was beside the point. _His savior..._

Looking up, Jake came face-to-face with what had once been the problem of the entire Integration team and beyond, pulling out a surprised laugh from him despite the situation. 

“Integrator-ssi,” it greeted him with a low and even voice, complete with a polite bow of its head. 

“Project ICE!”

Someone clucked disapprovingly from a distance at his words. 

“He’s not the only one here to rescue you, you know.”

Still in Project ICE’s arms even as the model straightened to a standing position, Jake turned to an approaching figure who was folding the sleeves of his button-down shirt casually, expression disinterested despite the noise of ongoing gunfire paired with shouts and screams happening all around them. He laughed again.

“Sunghoonie! You made it!”

Indeed, it was Park Sunghoon who stopped before him, a look of worry passing over his expression when he saw the state Jake’s Mech leg was in. Frowning, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers against Jake’s cheek, other hand reaching for the gun tucked behind his pants. 

“They’re going to pay, I promise you.”

And that was that as Jake found himself being protected on either side by man and machine, Project ICE and Sunghoon shooting at the security personnel that had been approaching from opposite directions. Once the immediate threat was eliminated, they began to move, the model carrying JAKE having no issues lugging him around. He let it be since there was no way he was going to be able to walk, but Jake did his part with the ammo he had left, shooting over Project ICE’s shoulder. 

“We’re almost at the parking lot, you can pick us up. We have a casualty, I want you here _NOW!"_ ”

Jake was smiling, tucking his gun away and reaching for Sunghoon who looked angry, but there was nothing but relief from him as his arms found Sunghoon’s shoulders and then neck, wrapping his arms around him. 

He and Project ICE shared a face, but nothing could compare to the real thing. 

“Thank you, Sunghoonie. Now stop shouting; we’re safe.”

A soft and amused huff was the initial reply as Sunghoon embraced him back, and when they pulled away from one another, Jake found Sunghoon staring at him intently, a cross between affection and sadness on his face. 

“I’ll stop shouting if you quit trying to stay awake,” Sunghoon told him with a prod of his chin. “I’ll handle things, and besides, Jay’s ok. So is your friend and his lover.”

Jake breathed a sigh of relief, nodding his head and eyes beginning to droop. Yawning, he reached behind his ear and at the slot there, seeking for permission. 

“So I can turn myself off now?”

The affection died in Sunghoon’s eyes, the sadness stronger than ever—not that Jake could tell the difference or realize what they meant. He’d long forgotten who Park Sunghoon was to him except for bits and pieces that made very little sense. 

Nodding his head, Sunghoon leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on his forehead as he whispered his reply just as a tinted van came into view, speeding towards where the two of them, along with Project ICE, stood. 

“Yes you can, love. See you when you reactivate.”

_Shutting down..._  
_Shut down successful._

_Good night, Project JAEYOON._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** i know you have questions, so please fire away. if i can't answer them, it means the answer will be part of the Jakehoon sequel, **[days]**. i hope you enjoyed the first part of this series, and this isn't the last of Sunki, i promise! until the sequel, HAPPY HOLIDAYS my dears!  **


End file.
